Spirited away: The continuing
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -COMPLETE!- A few days after leaving the Spirit world, Haku shows up at her school. He has no memory of ever meeting her. But could a trip back to the bath house that ends in disaster before it has even started be the answer to everyones problems?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am starting to re-write this fanfic, so please bear with me while I do so!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Chihiro sat down in the car and took a deep breath. Had that just happened? All of it? Her parents finished taking the sticks and leaves out of the car, got in, and they drove off.

"I wonder what your new school will be like?" Chihiro's dad, Akio said. Granted, he was trying to start a conversation, but it was a rather stupid thing to say. Yuko, Chihiro's mother, turned to look at him, and glared.

"Did you not listen when I explained it?" scolded Yuko. "It's a fancy all-girls school, perfect for out little Chihiro."

Akio went very silent after that, and did not say another word until they pulled into the drive of there new house. The delivery people had already been and gone, and so all they needed to do was find out what rooms were what, and then set up the stuff.

"Well!" Yuko exclaimed "The delivery men could've waited around to help us!" She shook her head, and muttered something about men.

"Don't worry, dear. You've got me! We'll be fine." Akio grinned at his wife, who shook her head, smiling.

"Chihiro, dear. Go up and find your room. It's the smallest one."

Chihiro nodded, and rushed upstairs. She quickly located the smallest bedroom, up in the converted attic. After her father had brought the boxes that held her stuff up, she quickly unpacked them, and put her toys, clothes and old school books and other random stuff around the room. Once she was done, Chihiro thought it looked so much more like her old room.

"There! All done." She sighed happily, and flopped down on the bed. "I think I might read a book." She looked at her newly-filled bookcase, and picked one about river spirits. As she read, she found herself looking for a certain dragon.

"I wonder if it was real or not. I swear it was, but why in the world would anyone believe me?"

She flicked through, and caught a glimpse of a dragon with green fur and pale, cream coloured scales. She stopped, and looked at the page. She read the title.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Haku…" She looked at the picture, and her eyes went soft. It was just a drawing of what he should look like, and the artist left out most of the details, but it still resembled him.

"Wait, if the author knew what he looked like, maybe they went to the spirit world as well?" She looked at the front cover, trying to find out who the author was.

"Laura Tanaka... She has a western name!" Chihiro was surprised to see that the author of a Japanese book was a young woman with a western name. She rolled off the bed, and went to the desk. She plugged in her laptop, and waited as it flickered to life.

She brought up the search engine, and typed in Laura Tanaka. She clicked on the first result, and Wikipedia came up.

"Laura Tanaka, born October 4th 1988 (32)." She read out loud. "That's the year of the dragon!" Chihiro laughed, and carried on reading. "Laura, who originally came from England, came to Japan when she was 12, and has been living in central Tokyo ever since. However, her family takes long holidays in the more rural parts of Japan." She stopped reading, and just looked at the next part.

"_Tanaka claims to have been taken to the spirit world at the age of 15."_

"What…" Chihiro just stared at the screen. She read it over and over again, until her mother called up the stairs.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Come downstairs now please! Its time for dinner, and then we need to go shopping for your uniform!"

"Coming mum!" Chihiro yelled back, and then closed the Internet and unplugged her laptop. She put the book on her bedside table, and rushed downstairs to eat.

After eating the chicken curry her father had ordered in since the kitchen was still all over the place, Chihiro put on some socks and shoes. Yuko grabbed the keys to the car, and they went out.

Chihiro chose this time to ask her mum about spirits.

"Hey, mum? Do you believe in spirits?" Chihiro looked at her mum, expecting her to tell her off for being so childish. She was rather surprised (again) about the answer she got.

"Well, not really, but ever since we set off this morning, I've been having second thoughts. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was reading a book and they mentioned them."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence until they reached the school-wear shop. They got out the car, and went in.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" A woman, about 30, who was wearing a t-shirt with the shop logo, welcomed Yuko and Chihiro as they walked into the shop.

"Yes!" Yuko flashed a bright smile at the woman "My daughter is starting at Amber River Elementary in a few days, and I need a uniform for her." Yuko took Chihiro by the shoulders, and showed her to the lady.

"Okay. How old is your daughter, eight? Nine?"

"Ten, actually."

"Oh, sorry! She looks so young! Anyway, please come this way."

The lady lead them towards a rack which held a dark green uniform, consisting of a green plaid pleated skirt, a white polo shirt, and a dark green jumper with the school logo and name. It also had a choice of ankle, knee or over knee socks in white with a dark green stripe around the top.

"Okay, do you know the measurements for your daughter?" The lady asked Yuko.

"No, I don't. I was hoping she could be measured here?"

"Yes, she can. May I take her to the dressing rooms over there? You can come too."

"Yes, that's fine."

The three walked over to the dressing rooms, where the lady took out a measuring tape, and took Chihiro's measurements.

"Looks like she needs size 4, which I will just go get. Would you like the ankle, knee or over knee socks?" The lady looked at Chihiro.

"Knee socks, please!" Chihiro said before her mum could say anything.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second!" The lady turned to the rack, and pulled out each piece of the uniform in size 4.

"Here, sweetie, would you like to get changed please?" She handed Chihiro the garments, and Chihiro went into the changing room and pulled the curtain. She got dressed quickly, and went out to show her mum and the lady.

"Well, what do you think?" Chihiro turned in front of the two, and Yuko nodded.

"Yes, we'll take them. Can we please have two skirts, five polo shirts, 2 jumpers and 5 pairs of socks, please? Chihiro, get changed, please."

Chihiro pulled the curtain and started to get changed, while the lady went and got the rest of the order.

Once Chihiro was changed, Yuko paid for the clothes, and they both started to leave. It was only then Chihiro thought to look at the woman's nametag. She looked, and took a double take at the writing on it.

_'L Tanaka'_

Laura Tanaka.

Yuko said goodbye, and they both got into the car.

'It can't be the same person, can it? Of course not, Laura is a famous author, who writes about spirits, why would she be here?' Chihiro sat in deep thought until they got home. She went straight to bed, since she was supposed to start school the very next day, much to her dismay.

While she slept, she thought over what had happened. She still did not know if she had actually been to the spirit world, but now she knew Haku was real. She had a nice, long dream, which replayed exactly what had happened while she was at the bathhouse. She woke up early wondering.

"Why did her not want me to look back?"

It then hit her. It had been real! And not a dream! She had been to the spirit world! She jumped up, and did a quick victory dance.

"Chihiro! Stop that, you're making a racket!" Her sleepy mother banged on her door.

"Whoops, sorry mum!" Chihiro laughed silently, put on a dressing gown, and went downstairs to help make breakfast.

Chihiro ate in silence, starting to worry about school. It was the middle of the year, and everyone would already have their friendship groups and everything. She would be the weird one, the new girl.

She shoved down the rest of her rice, and ran upstairs to get dressed. She discovered an on-suite bathroom next to her room, washed, dressed, and packed her rucksack with the things she would need. She checked herself in the mirror, and tied up her hair into a ponytail with her special purple band Granny had given her. It didn't match with the green, but she didn't care.

The last thing she did was grabbing her lucky charm. It was one of Haku's scales that she had grabbed when he transformed after getting his name back. She slipped it into her purse, and went downstairs.

The school was quite close by, so Chihiro walked. She left the house, and started to walk to wards the school. She had already walked there, for when they had looked at the house, she had walked up to see the school, and get enrolled.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into a girl. She shrieked, and fell forwards. Chihiro, surprised by the shriek, fell as well.

"Hey, watch here your going, okay?" The girl rubbed her nose, but didn't look angry.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you." Chihiro stood up, and held her hand out to the girl. She smiled.

"Thanks. My name's Serebi, I haven't seen you around. Are you a new girl?" Serebi looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, my name's Chihiro."

"Well, do you want to walk together?"

"Yes! If that's okay with you." Chihiro looked at her, and Serebi nodded.

"Let's go then!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please R+R, and when I get one review I will write the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter re-wrote! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Chihiro and Serebi got to the school just before the bell.

"Here's the reception. I have to go to class, I'll see you later! Bye!" Serebi opened the door, and waved goodbye.

"Oh, okay thanks!" Chihiro walked up to the lady at the desk (who was called Miss S. Miyo, judging by her nametag).

"Yes, can I help?" Miss Miyo smiled at Chihiro.

"Yeah, I'm Chihiro, the new girl? I'm here for my class info."

"Oh, Chihiro! Yes! Here," Miss Miyo sorted threw the papers on her desk, and pulled out one with Chihiro wrote on the top. "Your class is 4-A. It's on the second floor. Would you like someone to take you up?"

"Yes, please" Even though she had toured the school, Chihiro still didn't know where all the classrooms were.

"Okay, sweetie." Miss Miyo turned and called to a girl in the back office. "Allie! Please could you take the new girl up to class 4-A?"

Allie nodded, and smiled at Chihiro. "Follow me, youngster!"

She opened the office door, and walked towards where the stairs were, pointing out places to Chihiro.

"Here are some toilets, the dance hall, the entrance to the sports hall, and here is the assembly hall." Allie and Chihiro reached the stairs, and started to climb.

"The first room is the staff room. And this here is your room. See the sign? It says 4-A. Now, if there is any trouble, ask for Allie René from class 6-B. got that? I usually hang out in the office, because I'm the junior receptionist. Anyway, let's go in!"

Allie knocked on the door, and then opened it. The teacher walked over. "Yes?" She said.

"Hi, this is Chihiro Ogino, the new girl in your class?" Allie motioned to Chihiro.

"Ah yes! Welcome, Chihiro! My name is Miss Parker; I have a western name, see? Now, would you like to introduce yourself? Then you can sit next to Serebi over there. Chihiro turned and saw the girl she had walked to school with sitting right at the back on her very own, far away from anyone. Serebi waved franticly, and Chihiro nodded politely at her.

Allie left, and Chihiro started to introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is Chihiro Ogino, I'm ten years of age, and I like reading and writing stories… I just moved here because my old house was being knocked down to make flats… Umm… Well yeah. That's it." Chihiro blushed and squirmed under the glares of many other students.

"Thank you, Chihiro! Would you like to sit down next to Serebi now?" The teacher smiled, and pointed to the seat.

There were a few mean mutterings from some girls, mostly about how the new girl must starve herself, she's so skinny, and that she would catch the weirdness if she sat next to Serebi. Chihiro ignored the comments, until she fell flat on her face. A girl smirked at her, obviously the one who tripped her.

"Oh my, new girl, do watch where you're going, you could have broken my bag, and then you would have had to pay for it, wouldn't that be a shame?" The girl turned to her friends, (who all looked like clones of her) and they all giggled.

Chihiro walked right up to her, and stood on her foot, making a satisfying crack as the bone shifted slightly.

"Hi! What's your name then? I'm sure we can get along well." Chihiro fake smiled at the girl, who just muttered something about her being a 'stupid weirdo'

Chihiro sat down n the seat, and turned to Serebi, who was beaming hugely at her.

"Hey! You just stood up to Marilee! She's the meanest girl in the class! Good on you buddy!" Serebi held her hand out for a high-five, which Chihiro delivered.

"Thanks! But why did they all call you a weirdo? You're not that weird." Chihiro was curious. She knew that they were just jealous of the fact she had a great skinny body, so she paid not attention to the anorexic comments.

"Oh, I'm weird all right! I'm an otaku. Don't get much worse then that!" Serebi smiled, but Chihiro could tell it was a sad smile.

"What's an otaku?" Chihiro had never heard this word before.

"An otaku is someone who loves anime and manga, and pretty much worships it." Serebi was flinching, as if waiting for Chihiro to start mocking her.

"I don't see how that makes you different! I believe in spirits, does that make me the same as you?" Chihiro was starting to get annoyed that her new friend was treated different because she liked different things.

"Chihiro! Quieten down! Please, don't make me send you out on your first day!" Miss Parker and all of the other girls were looking at her.

"Oh, sorry!" Chihiro put her head down.

After the class was over, Chihiro turned to Serebi to talk, because they had a 5 minute break until the other teacher got there.

"So, who do we have next then?" Chihiro looked at her timetable, but was confused by all of the initials.

"We're still in here. We don't move round classes, yeah? We have Mr. Nushi next, who teaches world history. I think we are learning about how spirits have an impact on the world, before and now. You will like that, won't you?"

Chihiro nodded, and was suddenly much exited for the next lesson to start. Serebi pulled out a box of Pocky with a cute drawing on, and held it out to Chihiro, offering one to her.

"What's this?" Chihiro looked at the packet.

"You've never eaten Pocky before? Where do you come from, anyway? Everyone has eaten Pocky at least once!" Serebi said, bemused.

"Huh. Well, I'll try one, I guess." Chihiro shrugged and pulled out one of the pink chocolate sticks with little strawberry pieces. She bit off the end, and her eyes widened in joy.

"Wow! These taste amazing! It's like a mini party in my mouth!" Chihiro picked up the packet, and looked at it. On the front was a cute little anime character. "Who's the character on the front, she looks so cute!"

"It's cool, isn't it? This packet is a limited edition strawberry flavour; the character is Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. I could lend you the discs one day...?" Serebi looked hopeful.

"Okay. Hey, here's a deal! I'll teach you about spirits, and you can show me what being an otaku is about. Deal?"

"Yeah! Promise?" Serebi held out her pinkie finger.

"Yep!"

Chihiro linked her pinkie with Serebi's, and they both chanted.

"Pinkie pinkie promise, if I ever break it I will have to swallow a thousand needles!"

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Hey, so does this mean were best friends?" Serebi looked over to Chihiro as she put her Pocky box away as Mr. Nushi had arrived.

"Yep! Best friends!" Both girls smiled at each other.

"Okay, 4-A! Please settle down! I have a fun lesson planned for you today! We have a person who is coming in to talk to us about spirits; you could call him a priest. Unfortunately, he is running late, so we will do some quick book work while he is getting here."

Chihiro looked worried. She didn't have any books. She put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"Umm… sorry sir, I'm new here, today is my first lesson, and I don't really have any books, could I please borrow one?" Chihiro was very uncomfortable; she was yet again drawing unintentional attention to herself.

"Oh, a new girl? What is your name?" The teacher didn't look like he would bite her head off, so she answered.

"My name is Chihiro. Could I please borrow a book?"

The teacher smiled, and grabbed a book and walked up to her table, and put it down.

"Welcome to world history, Chihiro! Today we are carrying on last lesson, which is about spirits. We shared run-ins with spirits, and such. Do you have any experiences?"

Chihiro could feel all the eyes of the girls boring into her soul. She didn't want to lie, but it would be better then being interrogated or laughed at later by the other girls.

"No, I haven't." Chihiro lied.

"Oh, that's too bad! Well, welcome anyway!" He turned, and walked up to the front. He flicked his ginger hair, and then started to talk.

"Anyway, please open your books to page 14 read and then answer questions 1-14. Please start!"

Chihiro already had a book to write in, so she got that out, along with a pen. Serebi had out a cute pencil case, with more of the cute drawings on them. Her pen matched, and there were stickers displaying names on her book.

She looked at the first question.

'How many years have there been reports about spirits?'

She started to read, when the door was flung open.

In walked a boy.

"Sorry I'm late, sir! May I start to teach?"

Chihiro's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>There we go! Bet you want the next chapter soon? Lets see, 5 reveiws and I will update, okay? Heheh :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Boo! next chapter! I have decided rather then wait for chapters, to write them here! Thank you to the few who have reveiwed, it is much apprciated! sorry I cannot reply. I might start up a reveiw thingie on the end of my chapters if I get over ten reveiws?

Anyway, a nice twist! Please enjoy!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chihiro felt like running up to the front of the class, and grabbing the boy into a huge hug.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, the traffic was terrible." The boy bowed to Mr. Nushi.

"Its okay, would you like to start your chat now?" Mr Nushi smiled at him, and returned the bow.

"Yes, I will." He nodded, and turned to the class

"Hello, girls. My name is Haku. I am a priest. Does anyone know what that means?"

Chihiro put her hand up, and waited for him to look at her and realise who it was. She was fantasising how he would take it. He might run up to her, hug her…

"Yes?" Chihiro opened her eyes, and saw Haku staring at her. She stood up, and waited for him to realise.

She stood there for a full 2 minutes before she realised something wasn't right.

He didn't remember her.

He didn't remember her.

He. Did. Not. Remember. Her.

Chihiro gasped, the realisation hitting her like a storm wave.

"If you are not going to answer, may you sit down?" She looked at Haku, who was now looking impatient.

"Err, umm… May I be excused to the bathroom?" She tried to say it without any emotion getting through. Yet she felt like bursting into tears.

Haku looked shocked. "Erm, yes. I guess. Be quick though."

Chihiro rushed out.

~Haku P.O.V~

(Earlier that morning)

I looked at the clock in the car. I was very late. It wasn't my fault I had woken up late; the maid forgot to wake me.

I was adopted at a young age. I have lived on my own for a while now, with just having my butlers and maids to tend to the house and me. I took up position as Japan's youngest priest at the age of nine, or at least I think so.

It would take a while to get from the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River to the Amber River Elementary School. I sat back in the car, and drifter off into a deep sleep.

A large jolt woke me from my slumber. I glanced at the car clock again. It had been 3 hours since I last looked. I sat back, realising that we would be there soon.

Unfortunately, we got stuck in traffic. I saw a young girl walking, and decided to watch her instead. She was quite pretty, with adorable big eyes, and beautiful brown silky hair, tied up into a ponytail with a sparkly band. She was quite skinny, just like me.

I really like her.

But if I went to talk to her, she would laugh, and reject me like everyone else. Oh well, I'll just watch her from afar.

As the traffic was going about the speed of her slow, steady pace, I keep watching her. She was wearing the green uniform of Amber River Elementary.

'Maybe I will see her later.' I though, watching her turn the corner. I panicked, now that she was out of sight. Like I could sense something had happened, and she was hurt.

We turned the corner, and I saw her and another girl on the pavement. I sat up, but then saw the girl get up and apologise. She held out her hand, and helped the girl with glasses who she had knocked over up. They stood and spoke for a while, but then started to walk. The girl with glasses had a quicker pace; an I soon lost sight of them.

I sighed, and leaned back into my chair. The driver glanced at me, as if asking me if I was okay. I nodded, and he went back to concentrating on the road.

It was another 20 minutes till we arrived at Amber River Elementary. I went to the reception, and told the lady whom I was. She handed me a badge, to say I was a temp. Staff. She got a girl, who introduced herself as Allie, to take me to a class. She stopped outside a room with a sign saying 4-A, and told me to go in.

"Thanks." I nodded at her, and she smiled. She must have been 12ish, two years older then me. She had really long hair, down to her chest. It was a really light brown, but I could tell it was natural. She turned, and walked off down the corridor.

I knocked on the door, and then opened it.

All of the girls sat up to look at me, and I swear I heard a gasp. I ignored it, and turned to the teacher.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, the traffic was terrible." I thought the appropriate thing to do was bow, so I did.

"Its okay, would you like to start your chat now?" The teacher smiled, and bowed back to me.

"Yes, I will." I nodded, and turned to the class of girls.

"Hello, girls. My name is Haku. I am a priest. Does anyone know what that means?" I did not expect anyone to put their hands up. Not many people knew about spirits, so not many people knew about priests.

I was surprised to see a hand. "Yes?"

The girl looked round for a second, and then stood up.

I recognised her! She was the really cute girl from before. The girl next to her was the one with glasses. I waited for her answer. It surprised me she just stood there.

"If you are not going to answer, may you sit down?" I was starting to get impatient; I do not like it when people waste my time.

She went a little pink, then red, then even redder. "Err, umm… May I be excused to the bathroom?" she said in a small voice, which was very cute, and I felt like I had heard before.

Have I heard it before?

"Erm, yes. I guess. Be quick though." I tried to think about it. Had I met her before?

~Chihiro P.O.V~

I ran out.

I tried to remember where the toilets were. It must have been ages before I found them.

I opened a cubical, and sat down on the lid. I took some toilet roll, and dabbed at my eyes, which were starting to tear up.

Unfortunately, right at that moment I remembered what he had said to me.

'We will meet again…. I promise'

He had forgotten! He forgot! He broke his promise! I burst into tears, crying like I had never cried before. This time it was because I had had my heart broken.

I had had my heart broken by a dragon.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

There we go! I hope yo uliked it, please leave your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Thank you for so many reveiws! I will set up a reveiw corner next chapter, and post replys and stuff at the end! Thank you so much!

Eheh, added a new character at the end :)

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chihiro cried as hard as she could. She thought of everything that had happened between them. This just made her cry even more.

"It's only been a day. Oh! Why don't you remember me! Why why why!" She hit the door in frustration.

She then remembered something she had been told by Rin.

'A day in the human world is like a month here.'

"Oh yeah, a day here is like a month in the spirit world." Chihiro sat up. "Maybe he was just pretending to not know me so the other girls don't get suspicious. Yeah!"

She dried her eyes, and pulled out her purse. She opened it, and found the scale. She held it to her chest, and silently wished on it.

"Please, Kami-sama, please let Haku remember me. Please." She put the scale away, and stood up. She went the sink, and washed her face. After checking she looked okay, she headed back to class.

Meanwhile, Haku was answering questions, and telling the people a bit about himself.

"Well, my name is Haku. I am the priest of the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River. That's about a 4-hour drive from here. What I do is talk to the spirit there, and perform rituals and such." He paused, seeing most of the girls were now loosing interest on mention of spirits.

He sighed. It was a bad idea coming here. Oh well, at least he got to se that girl.

The door swung open, and Chihiro walked in.

"Sorry I took so long…" She said to Haku, who looked at her as if he was worried. 'Great.' She thought 'I didn't clean up enough.'

Haku nodded at her, and then swallowed, looking uncomftable at the floor. Chihiro walked off down the isle, and sat in her seat.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Serebi leaned in, and patted her on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was crying but I'm okay now." Serebii shot her a questioning look. "I know that boy, Haku. I have met him before, but he doesn't remember me." Chihiro bit her lip, and felt like crying again.

"Well, go talk to him after class then! Tell him that you know him, and see if he remembers you!" Serebi laughed, but shut up when she received a warning glare from both Mr. Nushi and Haku.

"No! I can't do that! That's just strange!" Chihiro whispered.

"Yes you can!" Serebi retorted.

"I'm not doing it!" Chihiro said a little loudly. She heard someone clear there throat. She looked up to see Haku standing over her.

"Something you would like to share…?"

"Chihiro."

"Something you would like to share Chihiro?" She glared at her, and Chihiro heard a girl snigger.

"No…" Chihiro started, but received a glare from Serebii. "Actually yes. Can I speak to you after class?" Chihiro looked Haku right in his cold emerald eyes.

Haku took a double take. "Umm, yes. Sure. Now, can I finish the lesson?"

"Yes. Sorry." Chihiro bowed her head, and Haku walked back up to the front.

Chihiro then noticed a load of girls staring at her, with there mouths open.

Chihiro just leaned back, and waited for the rumours to start.

After the class had ended, everyone, apart from Haku and Chihiro, left the room for the 20 min break time.

Haku walked up to her desk, and sat in the spare seat on her right.

"So what do you want to talk to me about then?"

Chihiro opened her mouth to talk.

~Haku P.O.V~

I was so surprised that she had asked to talk to me. I now knew her name was Chihiro. It was so familiar! I really felt like I had met her before! Why could I not place it!

After the rest of the half hour of girls winking, smiling and flirting with me, I decided that A. These ten year olds were strange! And B. I really wanted to talk to Chihiro.

Once everyone had left, I went up and sat in the spare seat to her right.

I thought for a second about what to say.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about then?"

Chihiro opened her mouth, but the closed it again. I waited for her answer.

"Umm…. Well, I think I may have been to the spirit world you mentioned." As she said it, she went bright red, and a spot on her desk smouldered under he fixed glare.

I blinked.

I blinked twice.

I think I then might have had a mini heart attack.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?" I looked up to see Chihiro standing over me, worry clearly plastered on her cute face. I could smell her shampoo; she was that close to me. It smelt like strawberries.

"No, I'm fine. How did you get to the spirit world? I've never been there, but I would love to go." I was interested now.

"Uhhh… It was a red gate to an abandoned theme park. Its back in the town I used to live in. I don't remember the name of it though." She shuffled backwards, looking a bit upset.

"Maybe I could stay a bit longer, and then ask my driver to take us for a drive? You can point it out to me when we pass it. Or you could just ask your parents? That would work."

"Yeah! You can sleep on a futon at my house! I'm sure my parents wont mind!" Chihiro looked happier now.

"Sounds great!"

~Chihiro P.O.V~

He's coming round! He's coming round! Yay!

"So, where should I meet you after school?"

I thought about it. "How about by the gates? Then we can walk back together."

"Yes!"

Suddenly, the bell went, and girls started coming in. Haku stood up, bowed a goodbye, and left.

3 girls came up to me, and gathered round my desk.

"So then, what did you talk about?" One girl said.

"I bet you talked about kissing him. How gross!" Another said, holding her nose up in the air.

"Ahah! Why would he want to kiss a bulimic like you? That's so gross, you would taste like sick! Ahhh!" The girl flew backwards.

I had just punched someone.

I the gut.

On my first day.

The next teacher walked in, and the 3 girls immediately went up to her, and told on me. I was sent in disgrace to sit in the reception until the head came and got me.

When I opened the door, Haku was sitting there as well. He shot me a questioning look, but he was answered soon enough.

"Hey sweetie! Why are you here then?" Miss Miya said, smiling.

"I was bad. I punched a girl. I need the head to come and tell me off." I looked at the floor.

"Oh sweetie! You should never punch people! Why did you punch her!" Miss Miya looked shocked, and a bit interested in what I had to say.

"She made fun of he because I wanted to talk to a teacher after class because I didn't understand the lesson." Haku's head shot up, and he looked me with guilt.

"Oh, well if she was mean to you first, then that's okay!" I thought for a bit that she would send me back to class, but she just turned and picked up the phone. While she was dialling, a lady who had long brown hair rushed into the reception. She took one look at me, and gasped loudly.

I turned, and my eyes widened.

"Rin?"

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Boom! And another character emerges!

But how did Rin know they were there? Please post how you want her to know that Chihiro was there! It will be fun seeing and using your ideas :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Im afraid its only a very short quick chapter, but this is really important if you want it to make sense! I really hope I can write up the next part soon. Btw, I made a picture of the uniform, and its up on my Deviantart, which is Innamode!In the picture she is 15, but thats the school uniform!

Thank you to everyone wh oreveiwed! Its so crazy how you all like it!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

"Rin?" Chihiro looked at the women.

"Sen?" Rin blinked, not being able to believe it. "Sen!" Rin ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Umm… can I help you?" The head teacher had walked in, and was now looking Rin up and down with a critical eye.

"Oh, My names Rin. I'm one of Se-Chihiro's old friends. We used to clean ba-cars together." Rin bowed, trying to make the story sound much more easy to believe from a humans point of view.

"Oh, hello. Anyway, Chihiro, you are in trouble. Please come with me!" The head motioned to the door.

"Oh! Well, I will talk to you later Rin. Uhhh… Please wait outside after school with Haku, and you can both come round my house!" Chihiro waved to Rin, and followed the head out of the door.

~Rin P.O.V~

(At the bathhouse)

"Rin! Where are you, you worthless piece of work!" The bigheaded owner of the bathhouse yelled. She had lost her best worked, and then punished Haku, al in one day.

"I'm here! Now what are you yelling about?" Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily at being woken up during the day.

"Well, since Sen's run off and I've punished Haku, your now gunna haft to work double time. Now, get to work! You need to work days AND nights now!" Yubaba walked of laughing to herself.

"Whaaat! Don't I get a say in this?" Rin ran up behind the old witch and put her hands on her hips.

"No! Now get to work! You need to clean all of the tubs!" Yubaba carried on walking.

"Naww, great!" Rin slapped her face in frustration. "Dang you, Sen! Now I gotta do all the work!"

After cleaning what felt like hundreds of tubs, Rin gave up.

"I don't care what that old hag says, I'm going back to bed!" Rin moaned, and walked back to her shared room.

She opened the door, and crawled under the covers. She was asleep as soon as she shut her eyes.

~Rin Dream~

"Rin! Rin, look at me! Now!" A familiar voice said. Rin opened her eyes, and looked into those cold spheres of a dragon.

"What do you want? Im tiered." Rin yawned, proving her point.

"Yes, well, whatever. I have some very important news I must tell you. Listen carefully, and maybe you can help me." Haku was now talking business. Rin sat up to listen.

"You see, Yubaba, that rotten so-and-so managed to take my spirit out of my body, and replace it with that of a orphan. He is a priest, he lives at my river. I don't know how, but I am connected to him. I can see through his eyes, hear what he is saying, feel what he touches, I can even see into his thoughts and memories. Yet I can't control him!" Haku was starting to get frustrated, and even had little tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Even worse, I now know where Chihiro is! But I can't talk to her, because of this other boys spirit! It really hurts to see her how she is!" Haku was now crying freely, and wiped his eyes with the edge of his uniform.

"So what do you want me to do? I would do anything to see Se-Chihiro again, you know that!" Rin said, surprised at how out of character Haku was.

"I need you to go to the human world, find her and my body, and help him to remember that he is me. Don't say it straight out though, because then he will try to forget me. You got all that?" Haku rubbed his eyes again.

"Yes. Where is she?" Rin held out a piece of cloth for him to wipe his eyes property.

"Thanks. She is at a place called Amber River Elementary. She lives in that town, but I don't know what it's called." He wiped his eyes with the cloth, and then handed it back.

"Okay. How do I get there?" Rin pocketed the cloth.

"You close your eyes and count to fifteen."

"Okay. But how can you talk to me?"

"I guess there is still a part of me that can remember this. I don't know exactly though. Anyway, close your eyes!"

Rin closed her eyes.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

There we go! What will happen now? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Heya everyone! I am really super sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have major writers block… on that, this is only a short chapter, because I just can't think of anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chihiro groaned. She had been made to sit in the 'withdrawal room' for fear she would beat someone else up. The final bell had rung after what seemed like years, and she could finally go find Haku and Rin and go home.

"Chihiro? Have you finished your work?" Chihiro had not realised that Miss Parker had walked in. Chihiro nodded.

"And you know that, whatever your reason for doing it maybe, 'attacking' people is not something good girls like you should do. I have decided not to phone your parents since it's your first day here, so please be mindful of this in future." Miss Parked looked sad when she talked to Chihiro.

"Yes Miss. May I please go now, I have to meet someone and they will be upset if I don't show up, please?" Chihiro said, and looked up at Miss Parker. She nodded, and took Chihiro's work.

"You may go, see you tomorrow nice and early!" Chihiro bowed to her and rushed out of the room. She ran down the corridor, and down the stairs. When she came to the bottom floor, she decided to walk, as there were more people around.

She went out the doors, and stood in the yard. She looked around for a bit, not able to see the boy and woman she was looking for.

After a bit, she caught a flash of green hair, and rushed towards them.

"Well well well, Sen, you're late. Where were you?" Rin was leaned up against the mesh separating the courts from the yard. She looked like a Yankee in her jeans and denim jacket. Chihiro silently laughed.

"Oh, I punched this girl who was being mean and got sent to another room to work, but it was on the top floor and it took me forever to walk so yeah. Sorry." She bowed her head, and decided not to say that she ran most of the way.

Haku looked a bit guilty. He walked up to Chihiro, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm really sorry those girls were mean to you, it was all my fault, Im so sorry." Haku sincerely apologised and bowed low. Chihiro just giggled and blushed.

"That's okay. I was gunna punch her anyway for being mean to my new friend, so don't worry about it!" She smiled broadly, and gave Haku a little hug. Haku blushed and stiffly hugged her back. He was surprised at how straightforward she was.

Chihiro saw the girl from before looking at her menacingly, and she broke away.

"Uhhh, we should probably go now." Chihiro turned, linked arms with Rin, and walked off, with a very confused, very red Haku following them. He was surprised. Her hug felt familiar, but he didn't know her very well. He had certainly never hugged her before!

After a bit, they arrived back at Chihiros house. She opened the door.

"I'm home! And I brought some friends round!" Chihiro shouted to the house as she took off her shoes and replaced them with slippers. Both Haku and Rin did the same.

"Oh darling, that's great! I can wait to know their names! Pleased to m…" Yuko walked out of the kitchen smiling, but fell short when she saw not two girls Chihiros age, but a young boy and a woman who could not be less then her own age. "Who are these people? There not neat little girls from your school." She was looking them both up and down as the head teacher had been doing to Rin when they were at school.

Haku bowed low, and hoped his charms would win her over.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, there seems to be a mistake. I am a childhood friend of Chihiros; I went to her old school. We sat next to each other for a bit." He straightened up, and saw that Yuko was clearly taken back by his manners.

"Well, that's all very well, but that doesn't explain why there is a woman here. She continued to look Rin up and down.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing her, this is Rin, my… my…" He looked around, stuck for what to call her. Then it hit him.

"She's my mother." He said. That was easy enough. He could say that Rin was 26, and she had him while she was 16. Simple.

Unfortunately, Rin did not take easy to this. She decided if she wanted to stay that she would not argue. But boy, she was gunna beat him up later.

"Oh, I am sorry! Would you like to come in the kitchen for coffee, Rin?" Yuko blushed a bit; embarrassed she had treated a guest and the mother of her daughter's friend badly.

"Oh, don't worry, its okay. Everyone makes mistakes, right? And I've never tried coffee before, but I would be glad to try some!" Rin smiled, and could sense Yuko's embarrassment melting away.

"Oh, okay then! I will make you a less-strong cup to begin with, it can be quite strong and bad-tasting if you've never had it before!" Yuko motioned to Rin to follow her into the kitchen area.

Once Chihiro and Haku were left alone, Chihiro giggled and pulled him up to her room.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Review corner!

Okay, I'm gunna write some replies to reviews. Sorry if I don't answer yours!

Note: I can't really find any that would have more then a couple word answers, so Im just gunna say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS GIVEN ME PRAISE! And please lave your criticism so I can get better. Thank you!

Inkwoven: I'm very, totally sorry for texting language and grammar mistakes, but it is hard for me because I am only 13 and not very good at English. But yes, I did write them OOC, but Haku is supposed to be 'put in another's body and mind' so he wont acts the same. Sorry I didn't explain it better in the story… Thank you for your comments and criticism! I will try to spend more time on it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone!

A HUGEEE thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! Its thanks to yo uthat this story is continuing!

Now, I really dont have a good reason why I haven't updated, so you may throw things at me for that :)

Anyway, please enjoy, and I can't wait for your feedback!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chihiro pulled Haku up to her room, and then closed the door. She leaned her ear against it, just to check that her mother was out of earshot.

"Hey, wha…" Haku started, but Chihiro quickly stuck her hand over his mouth. She was totally going to make him remember her, even if she had to beat him black and blue.

"Right, listen here." She picked up the book that was still lying around from the night before. "I know who you are. You ARE the spirit of the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi River. I know you probably wont believe me, but it's the truth." She saw Haku's eyes widen. She hoped that he would remember her, and they could have the grand romantic reunion she had been dreaming about since they parted.

Unfortunately, I didn't happen the way Chihiro planned.

"I am? So who am I?" He now looked very confused.

"Uh… I don't really know. You really need Rin to explain it to you, she knows a lot more. Any way, read through this page." She passed him the book, and waited for him to read it. While he was doing so, she loaded up her laptop, and pulled up the Wikipedia page with Laura Tanaka on.

"Okay. So I take it Im a dragon who works in a bathhouse." Haku said, holding up the book.

Chihiro rolled her eyes at his simple evaluation, and nodded her head.

"Pretty much. Anyway, I want to find this person, who went to the spirit world when she was younger. We should then try and get to the spirit world, and sort out whatever is wrong with you, and why you forgot about being a spirit" Said Chihiro 'And why your forgot about me' she quietly added.

"Fine. So, do you know where to find this woman?" Haku said, looking at the screen.

"I think I do, there was a lady with the same name working at the school store, it doesn't close for another few hours, so should we go down now?" Chihiro said, standing up and brushing down her skirt.

"Yeah, I guess so. Lets go then." Haku stood up, and put the book down on the bookcase.

The two children walked down the stairs, and found Yuko and Rin in the kitchen, drinking and chatting. They decided to slip out, and didn't tell them.

The two children walked round the corner, and got into the car that Haku had come in this morning. Haku gave the driver instructions to get to the school supplies shop.

It was a short drive.

They got out of the car, and walked inside the shop. The same woman from before walked up to them. She recognised Chihiro, but not Haku.

"Hello, sweeties! Ah, you're the girl, who was in here yesterday, aren't you? Who's your handsome friend?" She smiled.

"Yes, I was here yesterday. My name is Chihiro, and this is my friend Haku. What's your name?"

"Chihiro and Haku! Those are such cute names. My name is Lizzie Tanaka!" She smiled boldly.

Chihiro felt her stomach drop. She wasn't the person they were looking for! But she looked just like her, and they had the same initials!

"Hey, hey! Cheer up, chookies. Why do you look so down?" Lizzie's face was now less smiley, and more concerned.

"Oh. We were looking for Laura Tanaka. We were hoping to talk to her about spirits and stuff like that for a…" Chihiro faltered, knowing she couldn't tell her that they wanted to have some help in changing Haku back to his normal state. She looked at Haku.

"For a school report." He finished.

"Yeah."

Lizzie looked at both kids, and started to laugh.

"Why… why are you laughing?" Said Chihiro.

"Oh you kids! You want to talk to Laura Tanaka, my twin sister! No wonder you got us mixed up!" She wiped her eyes, and motioned to the staff room. "Come through, Laura is in town this week, I'll call her and get her to come over here."

Chihiro couldn't believe her luck. She looked at Haku excitedly, who nodded, obviously sharing her excitement.

'I can't wait to find out who I am' He thought.

"Yes… Yes... I will tell them… Okay… You're on your way now… Okay… I will see you soon then?… All right… bye bye!…"

Lizzie's phone call to her sister lasted only a few minutes. She clicked her mobile off, and smiled at her visitors.

"Laura says she would love to meet you both, and she is super-exited about talking about her experiences with you both. She is on her way, and will be here in about 10 minutes. Would you like something to drink, or a biscuit perhaps?"

"Oh, a biscuit, please!" Said Chihiro, nodding her head. Haku grinned.

"Yeah, me too, please." He added.

"Okay. I only have chocolate digestives, is that all right?" Lizzie pulled a packet of chocolate digestives out of the cupboard, and flicked the kettle on to make a hot drink for herself.

Both children nodded, and took 2 biscuits each, both thanking her for her kindness.

Lizzie made two cups of tea, one for her and one for Laura. She was halfway through putting the milk in, when she heard the door open.

"I'm here!" The twin yelled out. Lizzie opened the staff-room door, and yelled back to her sister.

"Hey! Keep it down Laura! You'll scare the kiddies." She looked behind her at Chihiro and Haku, who were still eating the biscuits.

Laura smiled, and bounded into the room.

"Why, Hello there! You're both so cute! What are your names, huh?"

Chihiro and Haku were both slightly taken aback, since they expected this 'great author Laura Tanaka' to be totally… well… different.

"Our names are Haku and Chihiro." Said Haku, pointing to him and then Chihiro.

"Such cute names for such cute children!" Laura beamed. "Anyway, lets get down to business." She put on a pair of glasses.

"Yes. We are here to talk to you about the spirit world." Said Haku.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

There we go! I quess this is a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger (sorta) to keep you all intrested!

So, what will Laura tell them? Stay tuned to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!

I got a reveiw I couldn't really say no too... Thank you so much, MeikiSakinefan! I worte this up as soon as I got the message saying you had reveiwed ^.^

Anyway, I am sorry I have not been updating, I have been busy and also writers block took its toll .

Anyway, please enjoy, and R+R!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Laura nodded.

"I hope you realise that talking about the spirit world outside of it is _extremely_ dangerous, and if you are found out, then certain spirits can tamper with your spiritual state – the state in which you use to sleep or meditate – so that they corrupt, and do not exist." Laura said, looking between the two. Chihiro turned to Haku slightly scared, as she had never heard of this before.

"Yes. We are aware of what would happen if we were found out to be collecting this data." Haku replied flatly.

Laura nodded again, cleared her throat and started.

"I was a rebellious kid at the age of ten. I never really cared about much. My parents were always much more fussed about my twin, who always seemed to do things right. She was always so perfect, and so when we were compared, I was nothing. One day, I got so annoyed at this, I ran away. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do once I had stopped, but I was so… frustrated, at myself, at my parents, and all of the other people who doubted me. I don't know how long I had ran for, but I had lost one of my shoes, and my bare foot was cut and bleeding. I hobbled on until I cam to a river, which I sat down by to wash my feet in. Much to my amazement, the wounds on my feet quickly healed."

"Why was that?" Chihiro said quickly, cutting off Laura.

"It was _Furuhīru. _It's a ancient spiritual magic that flows through rives descended straight from the mother." Explained Haku, before Laura could talk.

"Yes. I found out later on that this river was the Ko-haku river – I then found out there was one here, In Japan as well – which is where I met a young dragon-boy named Kohaku. He sensed my inwards anger, and decided to do something about it. He knelt down besides me, and made me climb on his back. He flew in to the water, and I was sure that I was going to drown. But no! He brought me to the spirit world. I was then told to go to the bath house, and find a job with a ugly with named Yubaba."

Haku's eyes widened at the name. Chihiro noticed this.

'_I wonder if he is remembering' _She thought.

"I got a job, and worked hard. Then, for some reason, I was taken away from there, and summoned before the upper powers of the world. They told me that if I were to continue as I was, then they would corrupt me. I was a human, not one of them. They gave me the choice, I could either stay, and be corrupted, every to serve them, or I could leave, go home, and never return. I, of course, chose to go home. After that, I was a quite kid; I didn't get into trouble so much anymore. After a while, I started to write, and that's how I became what I am today." Laura finished, taking a sip of her drink.

Haku and Chihiro nodded.

"How can we get into the spirit world?" Asked Chihiro innocently.

Laura spat out the sip of coffee.

"Are… you… serious?" She stuttered. "You can go in their once, but twice! Its never been heard of! You need at least two spirits to take you!" She explained, waving her arms franticly.

Chihiro smiled. It wouldn't be much of a problem, then.

"Thanks for your time, anyway." Haku said, standing up.

"Yes." Added Chihiro.

"Anytime. Now, you two should probably be getting home to your mummy's!" Laura gleefully exclaimed.

"We have a car waiting…" Replied Haku quickly. He bowed, and ran for the door. So did Chihiro.

The two clambered into the car quickly, and Haku gave the driver the instructions on where to go – back to Chihiro's.

On the way back. Haku spoke up.

"You know, about what you said earlier. About me being someone different? Maybe I am. I keep getting this feeling like I have meant you before, and I know you, but how can I be sure?" He said, looking down.

"I know we have met before, Haku," he looked up into her eyes at the mention of his name. "Man, it feels like only yesterday, but I know it wasn't for you."

Haku shrugged, and looked out of the window. Chihiro sighed, and looked out of hers.

It started to rain.

When they got back to Chihiro's house, Rin and Yuko were going frantic, looking everywhere for there (Yuko's) Missing children. Rin was about to phone the police.

Chihiro and Haku walked in through the front door, as if they had just walked out the front door to feel the rain.

Yuko let out a strange cry of relief, and Rin marched up and picked Haku up, much to his displeasure.

"Hey! Put me down!" He cried, kicking at her.

"Hey! Calm down, Haku." Rin said to him. "After all, I am supposed to be your mother." She whispered, so quietly only he could hear.

"Where have you two been?" Cried Yuko, hugging her daughter. "We've been worried sick! We thought you had gone upstairs, and when Rin went out to get some cake for us, I went up to check on you, and you weren't there!"

"It's okay, mom. Haku was helping me with some homework." Chihiro said quickly, the lies forming smoothly on her tongue.

"Oh, that's all right them. But please, tell us if you go out again! We were really worried!" Yuko hugged Chihiro again.

"Um, Yuko?" said Rin. "I don't mean to ruin this moment, but I think you're killing Chihiro."

Yuko looked at her daughter, and saw that her face was now an attractive shade of blue.

"Oh Chihiro! I am so sorry!" Yuko cried, letting go of Chihiro.

"Hey, Mom?" Haku said to Rin. "Do you think you could put me down now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

(NOTE: I am probably not going to be uploading much after Monday... Why? School starts for me! I am going into year 9 (I think its grade 8) now. So I apologise for that in advance...)

Ahh! this chapter, at the end things start to happen! Dum dum dum!

thanks to everyone who has given me reveiws! Its amazing how many people want to read this! Thank you so much! It is thanks to you guys and gils that I have the entusiams to write!

Anyway, please reveiw, and I will try to upload more chapters!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 9

Yuko set out two futons, one in Chihiro's room for Haku, and one in the living room for Rin. Later on in the night, Chihiro's father, Akio, returned home from work.

"Hello, honey." Akio said, and kissed his wife. He looked over to his daughter, who was standing with a boy. He then looked to the young woman behind him. "We have guests, then?"

"Yes! This is Rin, and her son Haku. Haku is a old friend of Chihiro's, and since they were staying in town, I asked if they wanted to stay here." Yuko replied, smiling fondly at the other woman.

"Oh? And where will they be sleeping, then?" Akio asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Rin is sleeping in the living room, and Haku is sleeping up in Chihiro's room." Yuko answered, looking back to her husband, but still smiling.

"What? A boy can't sleep in Chihiro's room! That's just so wrong!" He said, with a hit of annoyance on his voice. Yuko just laughed.

"Seriously? There too young to think about love, sweetie." She said, and turned back to Rin. "Should we start on dinner, then?" She asked, and Rin nodded.

"Sure."

Later that night, Akio, Yuko, Rin, Haku and Chihiro sat down to their meal of curry rice. They ate in almost silence, only asking each other to pass things round the table. Chihiro felt this was very awkward.

When everyone was finished, she got down from the table, and went to do the dishes. As she was scrubbing them, Haku came in.

"Hey, Chihiro? Can I ask you something?" He asked, making Chihiro jump. She turned with a plate in her hand, and looked at him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you… Scared, to go back to the spirit world?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

Chihiro's eyes went wide. Why would he ask that?

"Why would I be?" She asked.

"Because… Well… You know what Laura said… you could… you know..." Haku mumbled, and then stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yes?"

"You could…" He started again. But before he could finish his sentence, Rin rushed in.

"Right. You are SO dead!" She cried, running for Haku.

"Ahhh! Let me go!" He complained as she grabbed him in a headlock.

"Never! I am never forgiving you for calling me your Mom! Never ever ever!" She cried, standing her ground against the struggling Haku. Chihiro smiled, knowing her friend had not changed one bit since they had been working at the bathhouse together.

"I'm sorry! I did the first thing that came to my head!" He cried, now suffocating from her grip. Chihiro was surprised that neither of her parents had heard them, and come down to see what was wrong.

"Well, next time think of something better! I could have been your sister, your cousin, or your aunt! Why your Mom?" She yelled at him. By now, Haku was starting to go purple, so Chihiro decided it was a good idea to step in before he passed out.

"Okay, okay. Fights over." She said, grabbing the arm Rin had round Haku's neck. Rin gave his neck one more squeeze, and let go. Haku fell to his knees, breathing the sweet, sweet air. Once he had some colour back in his face, he jumped up, and pointed his finger at Rin.

"Don't try to kill me!" he yelled. Rin just laughed.

"Shhh, or Chihiros parents will hear you. Now, be a good little boy and help Chihiro clean the dishes." She said in a patronising way. Haku opened his mouth to complain.

"Hey, I am your Mom. I can tell you what to do." Was Rin's simple answer. Haku stamped his foot angrily, and turned to help Chihiro at the sink.

Once everything was washed, Chihiro and Haku went into the living room to watch a DVD before bed. Haku sat on the sofa, while Chihiro picked out a movie for them to watch. After a lot of though, Chihiro chose a movie about a Japanese woman who goes to a city called New York on a business trip, meets a man, falls in love, and then goes back to Japan. About a year later, she goes back, only to find he has had a car accident, lost his memories, and married someone else. Chihiro put it in the player, and pressed play. She then sat down on the sofa next to Haku.

The title credits rolled up, telling them who had produced, directed and sponsored. And also the people who played the main characters. It zoomed into a house in Tokyo, and then onto a woman wearing a business suit going to work. The movie followed her journey to work, and then her going to a meeting, and being told she needed to travel to New York for a business meeting. It then showed her on the plane. Then it showed her getting off the plane, and going to the hotel. Then it showed her talking to her family of the phone, and then going to sleep.

Next it showed her waking up, getting ready, and going down to the breakfast bit. Then she ate, and got a cab to go to the place for her meeting. Then it showed her running into a man, and falling over. He helped her up, and there was a cheesy love-at-first-sight scene. It then went to the meeting. The next bit was her and the man doing stuff together over the course of the week. The next major scene was her leaving, and him proposing to her. She says yes, and promises to be back in a year's time. Then there was a speeded up bit, taking it to one year later. She goes back to New York, and finds the man, but he is married, and has kids. She runs up to him, slaps him and asks him why he has betrayed her. He doesn't remember her, and calls her names in the street for slapping him.

It then went through a whole bit about her feelings about the whole thing. The last half hour of the movie was the woman trying to get him to remember her, and then he does. He decides not to leave his family, and she goes back to Japan and marries someone her parents pick for her. It then rolled the ending credits.

Chihiro was slightly disappointed about the ending. She was kinda hoping that he would leave the new wife and marry her. She got off the sofa, and put the DVD back in its case. She turned the TV off.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. I do have school tomorrow." She said, and grabbed Haku's hand, pulling him towards the staircase. Once they were up in her room, she grabbed her pyjamas, and changed behind the screen in her room. Haku didn't have any clothes to change into, so he just crawled into his bed. Chihiro finished changing, threw her school uniform into some unknown corner, and got into her own bed. She was about to go to sleep, when she remembered something.

"Haku?" She said into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you were going to tell me something just before Rin burst in. what was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"That you might…"

"Yes?"

"Die."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!

since I had so many reveiws, I didn't want to leave you all without a chapter... so I quickly wrote this up! (Hence the shortness of it, sorry .)

Just as a last warning, though, I am going back to school tommorow, and this year I will be choosing my options for what I want to do in life. That means I need to spend much, much more time studying, and less time doing lesure stuff (Like writing). So please, do not be mad at me If I don't upload a chapter for ages! I am super sorry!

Please enjoy this, even though it is short (an also wrote in POV form... since this is mostly what we do in school, I wanted to take a crack at it. what do you guys and girl think? I need some con crit on it, please!)

Right! If you want me to update soon, get yourself revewing! I wont upload the next chapter till 40 reveiws! So reveiw, please!

Chapter 10

Haku POV

We finished watching the movie. I felt like it was slightly familiar, but I didn't know where from. I sat there pondering my thoughts as Chihiro took the disc out, and turned the TV off. She then turned to me.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. I do have school tomorrow." She said. I nodded my head slightly, and she grabbed my hand, much to my surprise. She pulled me up the staircase, and then into her room. I stood by the door as she took some clothes off the bed where they had been left. She walked behind the screen in her room. I was curious to what she was doing, until I saw her jumper being flung over the top.

I swear my face went bright red.

I quickly crawled into the futon, and pulled the blankets up round my head, so she wouldn't see my face. After a while, I head footsteps, so I peeked out, and saw her tossing the pile of clothes into the corner. She turned the light off, and then climbed in to her bed.

I closed my eyes, and started to drift off into sleep.

"Haku?"

Wasn't Chihiro asleep yet?

"Yes?" I answered sleepily. Today had been long.

"Earlier you were going to tell me something just before Rin burst in. what was it?"

I opened my eyes. I really did not want to tell her. Really. It was bad enough me knowing what could happen. I didn't want her to be upset about it as well.

"Do you really want to know?" There, that was a nice, safe answer.

"Yes." Shoot. I guess I have to tell her anyway.

"That you might…" I swallowed.

"Yes?"

I tried to think of anything to make it less harsh, anything.

"Die."

Well, that was REALLY less harsh, wasn't it?

I sat in the darkness, waiting for Chihiro to give some indication she had heard what I had said. After a while, she was starting to make me worry.

"Chihiro?" I said. The lack of reply I received was scary. "Are you okay?" Still, no reply.

I got up, and fumbled round in the dark, looking for the light switch. When I thought I had found it, I reached out, and leaned forward.

And then I fell over. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But I landed on something soft. And this soft thing let out a shriek of surprise.

Chihiro POV

"Die."

I gasped at the straight-forwardness of the answer. Yet I knew it was true. If I went back, I could die, or even worse, be killed.

How could I put Haku (Even if it wasn't really him) Through that?

I closed my eyes, and thought about it. Unfortunately, before I knew it, I was asleep, and dreaming. In my minds eye, I replayed everything that had happened, from when I first heard I was moving house, to now. I could remember not wanting to go, not wanting to leave my home, my friends, and my beloved river. I could remember being given a bunch of flowers from a friend, but I did not remember her name now, since so much had happened. I remembered the shortcut, the little houses that were actually shrines, stopping at an ugly statue. I remembered going into the abandoned park, my parents, who wanted to eat the food. Me, running away and finding the bathhouse. I then met Haku. I remember him telling me to run away… Haku… I could remember running, but then, suddenly, I was surrounded by 'shadows'. They covered all my exits, and slowly pushed in on me…

"Ahhh!" I cried, as something fell on me. I sat up sharply, and bumped heads with someone.

"Sorry!" It was Haku.

"Oww, Haku! What did you do that for?" I said, sitting up again, and rubbing the spot on my forehead that had collided with Haku's.

"I waited for you to reply to me, but you didn't, so I got worried and tried to find the light switch, but then I fell on you…" He quickly explained. I could fell him go red, even though we weren't actually touching.

How cute.

"Anyway, I'm going to go back to bed…" He said, standing up. I don't know why I did it, but my hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Please…" I said. "Please, stay in my bed, with me…." I pulled him towards me, and into my bed. I could feel the heat of his face, but it didn't phase me.

"Okay, then." He said, and climbed into my bed with me.

We fell asleep cuddled up to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovely readers!

I really couldn't keep away . Even though I have FOUR homeworks to do, I wrote! Such a bad girl!

Anyway, I totally and uterry refuse to post another chapter untill I get 40 reveiws! So If yo uwant another chapter, REVEIW!

Also, please ask any questions, send any tips or con crit, or even any ideas or suggestions for things I could do in future chapters! I really want to set up a reveiw corner, but most of the reveiws are asking me to upload. Which I answere anyway with a upload. Eheh.

That is all.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 11

Chihiros eyes fluttered open in the sun that was streaming through a crack in the curtains. She looked up at the boy who had his arms wrapped around her and smiled.

'If we could stay like this forever'

Haku opened his eyes, and looked slightly dazed.

"Huh?" He said sleepily. "How did I get here?" He looked down at the brown-haired girl, blinked, and then smiled.

The two lay like this for a few minutes, until Yuko knocked on the door.

"Chihiro? Are you awake? If you don't get up soon, you will be late for school, and I'm not driving you!" She warned, and walked away from the door.

Haku and Chihiro got up, and Haku left the room to go down to the kitchen while Chihiro got dressed. She pulled the crumpled uniform from out of the corner, and scowled at it. She got washed in her bathroom, and then changed into it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and tied up her hair into the normal ponytail.

Nodding approvingly at her appearance, she left her room, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she found her Mum, Rin and Haku were already sat around the table.

"Yes! I'm going to take him down to the boy's section of the school today, to see if we can get some temporary education for him. I also need to go get a room at the hotel, since it looks like we will be staying here for a few months." Chihiro heard Rin say. Chihiro sat down in the seat in front of a plate of toast that had been made for her.

"That's lovely! Chihiro will have a friend to walk to school with for a while. And, if you get tired of staying at the hotel, you are always welcome here." Yuko said, smiling fondly at Rin. Rin smiled back, and drank the rest of her coffee.

Chihiro looked at the clock and gasped.

"I have to go! I promised Serebi I would meet her!" Chihiro cried, and got up. She crammed the remaining slice of toast in her mouth, and ran to the front door, where she picked up her bag.

"Bye everyone!" She yelled, pulling on her shoes. She opened the door, and ran for it. She turned the corner where she was supposed to meet her new friend.

Serebi turned at looked at the girl who was bent over and gasping air into her lungs.

"I… am… so… sorry!" Chihiro breathed, still trying to get some air into her lungs.

"That's okay! I was starting to wonder if you would get here or not. Anyway, lets go, because if we chat any longer, we will be really late!" Serebi grabbed Chihiros hand, and pulled her forward. Chihiro laughed slightly, and followed.

"So…" Serebi said, as they walked. "Why were you late?"

Chihiro blushed slightly, and then answered.

"A old friend came to my house yesterday, and I was up almost all night talking to him."

"Woah, seriously? You had a BOY stay the night? This is just like in the Animes!" Serebi made a strange pose, and laughed. "Did you do anything, you know, like, THAT?"

If there were a prize for the reddest face, Chihiro would have topped it. Hands down.

"Se… se… Serebi!" Chihiro cried. "I wouldn't, I mean, couldn't how could you think that?"

Serebi laughed.

"Don't worry, I know, I know. Just wanted to try annoying you, aha." She said, winking at Chihiro. Chihiro turned away from her, pouting.

"Aww, don't go like that on me! I was just playing around." Said Serebi, trying to hug the pouting brunette. "Please don't be mad!"

"Not listening."

"Aww, come on!"

"No."

"What if… I tickled you?"

"What?"

"Aha."

"No! Leave me alone! Ah!" Chihiro ran away from Serebi as she started to tickle her. Serebi ran after her, a big, beaming smile on her face.

"Get back here! Face your tickle punishment like the woman you are!"

"Never!"

"Get back here!"

"In your dreams!" By now, both girls were laughing. They slowed down into a walk as the neared the school gate, and walked into the building laughing. They walked up the stairs, and entered there classroom, room 4-A. They walked to the back, and sat down in there seats.

"Say, did you bring in the Tokyo Nyan Nyan or whatever it was you promised to let me borrow?" Asked Chihiro, taking out her pencil case, and putting it down on the desk. "Dang, we have English language first."

"Tokyo Mew Mew. And yes, it's here." Serebi pulled a DVD box with a few human/animal creatures on the front in cute outfits. "Did you bring the book?"

Chihiro nodded, and gave it to her.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Cried an annoying voice. Look at the two weirdoes, exchanging stupid weirdo things!" Chihiro looked up, and say the girl who she had punched yesterday. Chihiro smiled to herself at the giant plaster across her face.

"What are you smiling about, anorexic freak?" She said.

"My name is Chihiro, and I like your fashion sense. It's a Hello Kitty plaster, right?" Chihiro smirked confidently, and the girl looked taken aback for a moment, but then annoyance spread across her face.

"I really hate you! It's your fault I have to wear this! You are a violent Anorexic freak! Someone should put you in a crazy home. I bet your parents want to put you in there anyway!" The girl started to laugh, and Chihiro moved forwards, and kicked her shin under the table.

"Ouch! Help me! Help! The violent freak is being mean to me! Someone, help!" The girl cried, clutching at her leg. "I think it's BROKEN!" She wailed, getting louder when she said 'broken'.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and the teacher – Miss Parker - Walked in. She took one look at Serebi, who was starting to cry, one loo kat Chihiro, who looked upset and angry, and one look at the other girl, who looked slightly satisfied a teacher had walked in.

"Oh miss! I am SO glad you came in!" She cried, running to her, forgetting about her 'broken' leg. "The ano- I mean, _Chihiro_ kicked me! Hard! And it hurt! I think it might be broken!" The girl put on the most abused voice she could. Miss Parked looked unimpressed, and had noted how her student had said Chihiro's name with such hatred.

"Sai! Get back to your seat, and stop mucking around. Now! And say sorry to Chihiro for making such a fuss. _Everyone _will be treated with respect in here." She said, and looked at Chihiro. "_Everyone. _Please apologise to Sai for kicking her."

Chihiro immediately stood up, bowed towards Sai, and said: "I am most sorry for causing you pain."

Sai looked down her nose at her.

"Sorry."

Chihiro smiled at the degrading the girl had had.

Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone!

So, I can't keep away from writing this... dang it!

I'm really pleased that hits got to 40 reveiws, and also got over 3,000 hits! thanks so much, everyone!

Okay... now, I'm not gunna update untill... 45 reveiws! Get reving if y ouwant to see what happens next!

Chapter 12

The rest of the lessons flew by. At lunch, She sat with Serebi, and they shared a box of Pocky Her friend had bought. At the end of the day, while they were getting their coats, Serebi spoke up.

"Hey, Chihiro? Is it possible for me to come round tonight? I would love to meet your family." Chihiro looked worriedly at her friend, and saw how exited the girl was about the idea of going round Chihiro's. She didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure. I think my friends mum is picking me up, but we will be going back to my house anyway." Chihiro said, as she buttoned up her coat.

"Cool!" Cried Serebi, pushing her glasses a little higher on her nose before doing up her own coat. They both grabbed there bags, and walked out of the classroom, and down towards the exit. When they were out, Chihiro immediately located Rin, leaning against the mesh of the tennis courts again. Chihiro grabbed Serebi's arm, and dragged her through the crowd over to her.

"Hey, Chihiro!" Rin yelled, waving her arm at the brunette when she noticed her. Serebi looked slightly surprised, but continued to walk.

"Is that your… mum?" Asked Serebi, breathlessly. Chihiro laughed, and shook her head.

"No, this is my friends mum I was talking about."

"Oh, okay."

Rin smiled at the two girls when they reached her.

"Hey, you two! Have a good day? Who's your friend, Chihiro?" She asked, smiling at Serebi.

"Yeah, today was good, and this is Serebi; She's my best friend."

Rin held out her hand to Serebi. Serebi took it, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Serebi! My name is Rin, and I am one of Chihiro's friends mum!" She said, and let go of Serebi's hand. "Anyway, we should probably get going, since I left Haku with your mum, and he's still pretty annoyed at being made to wear smart clothes to the interview."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Chihiro exclaimed. "How did it go?"

Rin smiled broadly at her.

"I would tell you, but I have a feeling he would rather tell you himself. Anyway, lets go!" She said, and started to leave. The two girls followed after.

The conversation on the way home was sparse, mostly little comments about lessons, and how their days had been. As they were walking with a brisk pace, they made it home in less time then it should have taken.

They entered the house, and took off their shoes. Yuko cam through from the kitchen, and regarded the girl her daughter had bought home with her with caution.

She was always trying to protect her daughter. Rin noticed this, and was a little taken aback. If she still had her memories, she would have been sure her mother hadn't cared that much for her.

"Who's his, Chihiro?" Her mother asked.

"This is my friend, Serebi. She was the only one in the class that bother to recognise me." Chihiro decided it was best to leave out the otaku bit, as well as the bullying bit.

"Well, nice to meet you, Serebi." Yuko said, smiling slightly at the girl. She looked back to Chihiro. "Haku is up in your room. Go on up, and I will bring you some orange juice and cookies in a bit." Yuko ushered them up the stairs with her hands. The two girls immediately went up the carpeted staircase. They climbed the second little staircase the lead to Chihiro's room and her bathroom. Chihiro thought about something and stopped, making her friend bump into her back.

"Ow, Chihiro! What was that for?"

"Sorry, but there is something I must tell you before we go any further." Chihiro answered, turning round to face her friend.

"Go on, then."

"You know the boy who came into school yesterday? The priest?" Chihiro paused, and Serebi nodded, making her glasses fall down her nose slightly. "Well, its him."

"Sorry?"

"The priest, he's my friend. His name is Haku."

Serebi squealed with excitement, much to Chihiros surprise.

"Wow, wow, wow! It REALLY is just like in the Animes!" She cried, jumping on the staircase, making it creak. Chihiro's bedroom door opened, and a green-haired head popped out.

"Chihiro? Are you home?" Haku asked, and smiled fondly when he saw the girl.

"Yes, I'm here!" She said, and tried to calm down her excitable friend. Once Serebi was calmer, they continued up the stairs, and into the brunette's room.

Serebi immediately introduced herself.

"Hi! My name's Serebi, I ma Chihiro's friend." She said, and held out her hand to the boy. He recognised her as the girl Chihiro had bumped into on her first day, and took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Haku." He replied, and let go of her hand. He turned to Chihiro. "Anyway, I have some new for you. You know the interview I went to this morning?"

"Yes."

"Well, I got a place for temporarily, and I can start going tomorrow. They will also give me a uniform until I can get my own." He said. Chihiro smiled, and Serebi clapped, even though she had no idea if it was a good thing or not.

"So, does this mean you will be walking to school with us from now on?" Chihiro asked, and then pointed out that the boy's school was next to the girl's school.

"Yes, I guess so. If that's okay with you both." Haku replied, looking at Serebi. She nodded, indicating it was fine with her.

"Good, then." He said, and got up to open the door, as someone had knocked. He opened the door, and saw Chihiro's mum standing there with 3 glasses of orange juice, and a plate of homemade cookies. He took the tray, and thanked Yuko for her kindness.

He put the plate down on the table in the middle of Chihiros room, and took a seat on one of the cushions around it. The two friends then sat down as well, and they all drank the delicious fresh juice, and ate the luxurious warm doughy cookies. Later on, Rin came up and took Haku to go and pick up the uniform he was borrowing from the cleaners. While he was out, Chihiro and Serebi watched Tokyo Mew Mew on Chihiro's laptop, and Chihiro even enjoyed it. By the time they had watched 4 episodes, it was time for Serebi to head home. Chihiro waved goodbye, and Yuko sent her off with some more cookies to share round at home.

Haku and Rin came back for dinner, which Rin made, and All 5 of them (Chihiro, Yuko, Akio, Rin and Haku) Sat down and ate. Afterwards, Haku and Rin left for the hotel, and Chihiro went to bed.

She drifted off into a sweet dream, filled with her white dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

Heya everyone!

So, I promised to uplaod at 45 reveiws... so here is another chapter!

And also... There is a small Reveiw corner at the bottom, so please check that out!

So yes! On with the story!

(and I won't update till 50 reveiws!)

Chapter 13

The next morning, Chihiro woke up early. She got dressed in to uniform, and went downstairs. For once, she actually had time to make herself something nice for breakfast. She took out the ingredients for pancakes, and found a pan to cook them in. She mixed the ingredients together, and stood at the stove.

She turned it on, and put the pan over the one she had lit. She poured in a small amount of oil, and then added some mixture. She waited until she could move the pancake around, and then flipped it, to cook on the other side. Once it was done, she got down a plate, and flipped the fresh pancake onto it. She made some more, and had 4 in total by the time she was done.

She picked up the plate, a bottle of maple syrup and a fork, then went and sat down at the big oak table in the middle of the room. She poured the sweet syrup over the pancakes, and then started to eat. Half way through her second one, she heard her mum wake up, and come downstairs.

"Oh, Chihiro? I thought I heard someone. Your up a little early, aren't you?" Yuko asked, as she came into the kitchen. Chihiro looked up at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I made myself some breakfast." Chihiro replied, pointing to her remaining pancakes.

"Yes, I could smell something cooking, so I came downstairs." Yuko said, and walked to the fridge. She opened it, and took out the milk. "I'm just going to have some cereal." She put the milk down on the counter, and fished around in one of the cupboards for the cereal packets.

"You know, mum, the cereal packets are now kept in the larger cupboard, over there." Chihiro said, pointing to a cupboard almost twice the size of the one Yuko was looking in.

"Oh… right." Yuko replied, and walked over to the other cupboard. In a matter of seconds, she pulled out a packet of supermarket-brand cornflakes, and poured them into a bowl. She added the milk, and sat down at the table, next to Chihiro.

They sat in a rather awkward silence, and ate the food in front of them.

"So… Haku's now going to the boys school then?" Yuko asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. He will be here in a bit, and then we're gunna go meet Serebi, and walk to school."

"Ah, right." Yuko stood up, and put her empty bowl into the sink. She then grabbed a glass, and filled it with orange juice. She poured a second one for Chihiro, and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks." Chihiro said, and drank the orange juice. Once she was done, she put the plate and glass into the sink, and brushed down her skirt.

Chihiro walked over to where she had dumped her bag the day before, and picked it up. She took out her bento box, and brought it to the kitchen. She Took out some of the leftovers from last nights dinner from the fridge, and put it into the bottom tier of the bento. Yuko had already cooked some omelette for her, and so she put that in the top tier. She put some rice into her 2-min-microwave-ricemaker, added water and put it in the microwave, and set the timer for two minutes. She cut up some vegetables, and put them into the top tier. The microwave beeped, and she took out the pot with the rice in. She took out a rice paddle, and spooned it into her bento. She put the lid on, and then put it back into her bag. She walked through to the living room, and sat on the sofa. She looked up at the clock, and saw it was almost time for Haku to arrive. Right on cue, the doorbell went.

"Coming!" She yelled, and ran to the door. She unlocked it, and pulled it open. She smiled at the boy outside.

"Hey, Chihiro. Am I late?" Haku asked.

"No, no. You're right on time. Hold on, I'll grab my bag, and we can go." Chihiro rushed back inside, and picked up her bag. She kissed Yuko goodbye, and left.

"So, what did you do last night with Serebi?" Haku asked, as the walked up the road.

"Not much. We watched some TV, and chatted."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, how are you?" Haku asked.

"I'm good. I woke up early and had time to make pancakes. You?"

"I was woken up early as well, Rin dragged me down to the Restaurant because food before six is free." He yawned. Chihiro laughed.

"Oh, there's Serebi." Chihiro said, as they turned the corner. She put her hand up and waved. "Serebi!" She called. Serebi turned, and waved back.

"Hey guys!" She said as she ran over. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Both children answered. The all smiled, and continued to walk towards the school.

"Hey, Chihiro? When do you want the spirit book back? I finished reading it last night." Serebi said.

"Oh, whenever. What do you think about the spirit world?"

"It sounds cool. I would love to go there, but I know I never will."

Haku and Chihiro exchanged looks. He nodded slowly.

"Do you want to come to the spirit world with us?" Chihiro asked. Serebi gave her a questioning look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said, and pulled her bag further up onto her shoulder. Chihiro sighed.

"I've been to the spirit world." Chihiro admitted, and Serebi's eyes widened. "And that was where I met this boy. " She looked meaningfully over at Haku, who looked back. Serebi understood immediately, but said nothing. "I had to come back, but he promised we could meet again. But when we did meet again, he forgot me. So we need to go back to the spirit world to fight the person who stole his memories, and take them back."

"Oh, right." Serebi said. "So, can I really come with you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Chihiro replied, smiling.

"Yay!" Serebi exclaimed, and starting doing a happy dance on the street.

"Hey, Serebi! Calm down! We're almost at school people will see you!" Chihiro yelled, and grabbed her friend's shoulder.

They continued walking, and the once they got to the gate, they waved goodbye to Haku, and walked into the school for another day of fun.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Reveiw corner!

Hey! So here is the reveiw corner... Please, ask any questions or give any suggestions you want via a reveiw! I will try to answere everyone!

spirited away forever: Thank you! It means alot to me ^.^

InkWoven: Thanks! I don't acctually know what a filler chapter is, lol.

awesomeliciousnes: I have acctually been looking for a beta, since about chapter 3, aha. I can't find one, sadly. If you know anyone who would be willing, please tell me!


	14. Chapter 14

Heya everyone!

Sorry this took so long to upload . I wrote it on Saturday, but then my computer spazzed, and deleted most of my files, so I had to go through EVERYTHING to see what I still had left. Frustrating .

But anyway! This chapter things move pretty quickly (Sorry!) Because I only origanaly wanted to make this into a 20-chapter-long story, so I needed then to get upto the point they are are soon. So please enjoy!

And post reveiws. No update till 60 reveiws!

Chapter 14

Chihiro smiled happily as the final bell rang. The day had gone so fast it was amazing. She turned to Serebi, who was packing her bag. "Hey, so do you want to come back round today? We need to talk about going to the spirit world, because it would be a bit strange just to disappear." Chihiro said, putting her own pencil case into her bag.

"Yeah, sure! I would love to!" Replied Serebi happily.

"Okay then!" Chihiro smiled, picking up her bag. The two girls went out to where they were meeting Haku. They leaned against the brick wall, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Chihiro looked at her watch again. It now said half-past four.

School had finished an hour ago.

"Hey, Serebi? I think we should go look for Haku. He's now an hour late." Chihiro said, and walked off, dragging her friend behind her.

"Hey! Do you know where you're going?" Serebi asked, yanking her arm out of Chihiros grip. Chihiro stopped in her tracks.

"No…" Chihiro replied sheepishly,

"Hey! Chihiro!" Yelled someone. Chihiro turned to where the voice had come from, and saw Haku.

"Haku! Where have you been? We waited for ages!" She yelled, but both Serebi and Haku could tell there was relief in her voice.

"Well! I was in a detention, for falling asleep during English language. But, I wasn't asleep! I think Yubaba is trying to kill my soul!" He said quickly.

All Chihiro heard was 'Yubaba' 'kill' and 'soul'.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"So, what do we do then?" Chihiro asked.

"We," He said, looking from Chihiro to Serebi. "Need to go to the spirit world. Soon. Tonight."

Both Chihiro and Serebi gasped. They knew they would have to go, but it was too soon.

"How am I going to tell my mum?" Serebi franticly said. "Should I pack my bags or something?" She said, worry clear on her face.

"I think it would probably be best to tell her that you're coming round my house for a sleepover. That way, you can bring a change of clothes, and we can slip away in the night. We won't be that long, we just need to take back Haku's soul, and then we can leave."

"Okay then. Can we stop off at my house then? I know my mum wont ring to find out about me, since she trusts everyone, aha." Serebi said, and they walked (Serebi skipped) to Serebi's house.

When they got there, Chihiro and Haku waited outside while Serebi packed a bag, and told her mum she would be out for the night, and would be back tomorrow night. When she came back out, she had a backpack with an anime character on, and on her t-shirt was another picture of an anime character. Chihiro smiled at her friends Otaku-ness.

The three friends walked in silence to Chihiros house. They knew there would be a hard time ahead.

When they got back, they went inside, and Chihiro located her mum, who was sat in the kitchen with Rin.

"Heya guys! You're back late, did something happen?" Yuko asked, and set down her coffee cup.

"We went up to the park for a bit." Haku quickly lied, and Yuko smiled.

"Well, that's okay, but please, Chihiro, next time, tell me beforehand, okay? I was starting to get a little worried." She said, getting up to refill her cup. While her back was turned, Rin shot Haku an inquiring look, and Haku just pointed to his chest, where his heart was. Rin understood immediately. She pointed to the clock, as if to ask what time they were leaving. Haku put up 2 fingers. Rin nodded.

They would be leaving at two in the morning. That would be tiring.

Chihiro then explained to Yuko about how Serebi would be staying the night. Yuko looked slightly shocked at the girl's t-shirt, but nodded.

"Sure. I'll bring up a futon later."

"I'll stay to." Haku said. Rin nodded as well.

"Okay then. I'll bring up two futons, Rin, would you mind sleeping in the living room?" Yuko asked, and Rin shook her head.

"It's fine." She replied.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Haku got up. He quickly found Serebi, by falling over her.

"Ouch!" She cried, sitting up.

"Sorry!" Haku whispered, and stumbled over to where the light switch was. He pressed it, and the whole room was filled with light.

"Arg! To bright!" Serebi cried, and dived under her duvet. Chihiro sat up, and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Time to go already?" She mumbled, and let out a yawn.

Haku nodded. Chihiro got out of bed, and stretched. She was already dressed in the clothes she was going to wear.

"We need to leave soon, Serebi. Get up, please." Haku said sternly towards the pile of duvet that was Serebi. The pile moved, and then let out a tired groan. Haku walked over, and pulled the duvet off of her. Serebi yelped.

"Shhh!" Both Chihiro and Haku quickly said. Serebi covered her mouth with her hands, and stood up. She was also dressed in her clothes ready. Both girls assumed Haku was already dressed.

"Right then, lets go get Rin, and we can go." Haku said, and opened the door. All three kids quietly tiptoed down both flights of stairs. They saw that the light was on in the kitchen, so they went to investigate.

Rin heard a noise behind her, and turned. She saw Chihiro, Haku and the other girl that they were taking to the Spirit world with them. She smiled.

"You guys, don't sneak up on me like that." She playfully scolded, shaking the ladle she was holding at them.

"What are you doing?" Haku inquired, peering at the various pots and pans.

"I'm making us some bentos for when we get there. Although these two will need some food actually from the Spirit world, but that won't be a problem." She said, nodding to Chihiro and Serebi.

Once Rin had finished, they put the boxes into the backpack Serebi had. The group walked to the door quietly, and silently slipped out into the night. They trekked down to the forest, and then to the entrance to the park, AKA the Spirit world.

"Take a deep breath." Rin ordered. "And everyone link hands."

Haku grabbed Chihiros left hand, Serebi her right, and then Rin on Serebi's right. The two girls took deep breaths, and began to walk in to the darkness…


	15. Chapter 15

Heya everyone!

Thanks so so so much for getting this to FIVE THOUSAND VEIWS! I am amazed you all like this so much! Thank you!

And the amout of reveiws! I know I said I wanted 60 for this chapter, but I really couldn't not upload, since my sister insisted we watched a movie, and it was Spirited Away that came out first from the ABOD from under my bed. So I wrote this while watching it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! and keep reveiwing!

Also, a little bit of shameless self-advertisement: Please check out my stories on fictionpress! My username on there is XSerenityX! Please check out my origanal works!

I will also be parpicipating in NaNoWriMo this year... Will anyone else?

Anyhoo, enough rambling! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

When they came to the end of the tunnel and into the station, it was only Serebi who gasped.

Well, Chihiro, Rin & Haku had been there before.

"Its… its… beautiful!" Cried the excitable girl, rushing from pillar to pillar, glancing at the lights, and stilling on each bench. She stopped in the colourful light that came through one of the circular windows, and breathed deeply. She exhaled, and smiled.

Serebi then looked confused. It was dark outside, so why was the light pouring in through the windows? She looked to Rin, confusion still on her face.

"Time runs different in the spirit world. Where it was early morning back in the human world, it is early afternoon here in the spirit world." Rin answered, understanding Serebi's question immediately. Serebi nodded, and followed Haku and Chihiro, who had already started to walk towards the exit.

Chihiro remembered the last time she had been here. It felt like only yesterday, but she knew it was ages. She hoped everyone here had not forgotten her like Haku had. But then again, Yubaba had cursed him. They walked out into the open, and Chihiro breathed the cool air. It was much, much cleaner then the air back home. She looked over the view that met her eyes. She saw the long stretch of grass that would become water when it fell dark, the old, abandoned wrecks that were one houses, the stones with a small stream that ran under them, and the steps leading to the small village, where the bath house was.

Serebi gasped again. She was loving every second of it. She rushed to and fro, stopping at every little thing as if it was an amazing discovery. Chihiro rolled her eyes as her friend knelt down to grab a large daisy that was growing in the grass.

"Come on! We need to get to the bathhouse before dark. Lets go, Serebi!" Rin called, turning to the girl who was now knelt further away, stroking the grass with her hand. She jumped up, and ran towards them.

"This place is amazing!" She cried, hugging Chihiro tightly close to her. Chihiro squealed at the sudden hug, but smiled.

"Come on, Chihiro! Serebi!" Haku cried back at them. Serebi let Chihiro go, and the two girls ran after the spirits, who were now almost to the stones. The tow girls caught up, and they stepped carefully over the stones, being very cautious as not to slip. They climbed up the steps, and proceeded walking towards the village. Chihiro looked at all the buildings, remembering them clearly. She looked at the pink house on the corner, next to a statue that resembled a fish head. She could remember when she was here with her parents, and they turned right here. As they got closer to their destination, Chihiro looked down at her hands. She gasped.

She was disappearing!

She calmed down a bit as she remembered what was happening. She looked to Haku, who was over by one of the restaurants grabbing some food for Chihiro and Serebi. Chihiro shivered as she realised it was the one her parents has been eating at before they turned into pigs.

Haku passed the food to Chihiro, who broke off a bit and handed it to Serebi. The two girls ate the food. Neither of them had any idea what it was, but it looked like a small bird.

As they became solid, all four of them walked towards the bathhouse. When it came into sight, Chihiro stopped walking. She looked up. Did she really want to do this? What if Haku never remembered her in the first place? What if she was just another 'human' who he saved from his river? What if he didn't care about her? What if he didn't like her? A load of negative thoughts flooded her mind, and made her unsure whether to carry on or not. But they were already here! It would be a waste to go back!

"Chihiro? Chihiro? Are you okay?" Chihiro looked down, and came face to face with Haku. He looked concerned, but also slightly sad. He reached out, and stroked her cheek. He pulled his finger back to inspect it, and saw it was slightly wet.

It was then Chihiro realised she was crying.

"Oh, yes! I am fine, fine! Never better!" She cried loudly, as she rubbed her eyes manically. Haku smiled in surprise at her outburst.

"Hey! You guys are just like an anime couple! You coming?" They continued to walk, and caught up with Serebi and Rin who were standing at the entrance to the bathhouse. They all linked arms, and Chihiro sighed.

"Well, better now then never." She said, and they all took at step forwards.

"Looks like this is the start of the final showdown." The bigheaded witch said to herself, and laughed loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone!

First I just want to apologise for this short chapter... It got to the end quicker then I expected, so Iwill try and uplaod another chapter for you all in the next few days, because I want there to be a bit of a cliff hanger.

And It was my birthday last Friday! So I am now 14! I have to get used to saying that... But I got loads of nice things, and I got the sims 3 pets! It's really good, if you don't have it yet, I seriously reccomend buying it, you can get horses!

And thanks for all the reveiws! I will only ask for it to be upto 65 reveiws, this this Is half I usally write.

And a super-special thanks to InkWoven, wh ohas pretty much reveiwed all my chapters! Thanks so much, I really look forward to your feedback on upcoming chapters!

Man, I really do blabber on, don't I? Anyway, Here is the short chapter, please enjoy it, and reveiw!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Chihiro felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as she felt the wood of the bridge come into contact with her foot. Her grasp on Haku and Serebi was the only thing that stopped her running straight into the bathhouse.

"We better go in the back way." Rin said, as they walked towards the bathhouse. "Anyone against seeing Kamaji?"

Chihiro's smile widened, as she filled up with excitement. Serebi looked confused.

"Who's Kamaji?" She asked, pushing her glasses higher up her nose.

"He works in the boiler rooms." Chihiro quickly explained, as they walked round the side of the huge building to where the gate was. Chihiro remembered walking this way the first time she was here. They walked through the gate, and Serebi stared nervously at the steps, miles from the ground.

"You don't expect me to walk down those, do you?" She asked, looking over the edge and gulping. She grabbed a hand, and hoped it was Chihiros.

"Yes." Replied Haku, Removing his hand from Serebi's iron grip.

"Well, lets go then!" Rin said impatiently. Haku nodded, and they began carefully down the stairs.

"Careful! There's a broken step here!" Haku cried back.

"What idiot broke a step? I hope they fell to their doom!" Rin shouted back. Chihiro gulped.

"I don't like it here! I want to go back!" Cried Serebi, trying to grab Chihiros hand.

"Stop doing that! You'll make me fa…" Chihiro said, before she was cut off by a scream. Time seemed to stop as she lost her footing, falling sideways. She reached her hand out to Haku, whose face was pure devastation. He tried to grab her, but her fingertips brushed his as she fell. Her face turned to that of fright, and she screamed as loud as she could as she fell.

Serebi started to cry.

Haku was still knelt down, grabbing the thin air where Chihiro had been seconds before.

Rin screamed at Haku.

"Why are you just standing there? Turn into a fricking dragon and save her! She's going to die!" Haku jolted as if he had been given an electric shock. He jumped up, and muttered a few words as fast as possible. He opened his eyes, and was devastated that he had not changed. He gave it one more try, this time saying the words slower.

"Why are you not changing!" Rin yelled, her voice going high with fear. Serebi was starting to call Chihiros name now, in hurried sobs.

"I can't! I don't know why, I just can't!" He yelled back. He stood up, wild with fear for his friend, and attempted to punch Rin.

It was then they heard a sickening thud.

All three of the remaining stopped still, silent. Seconds passed, turning into minutes. Haku finally looked away, and slowly looked over the edge.

He saw the small body, miles down.

Twisted, bloody and still.

Haku looked back to Rin and Serebi, and burst into tears.

Rin, knowing that this dragon had never cried for anyone, not even his own mother when she was killed in front of him, burst into tears as well, knowing that the little girl she considered her daughter was dead.

Serebi cried harder then both of them, screaming out Chihiro's name.


	17. Chapter 17

Review corner

So, I was on my phone last night, and I looked back at some old reviews, and realised I haven't done a review corner for AGES! So here is one ^.^ (I put it at the start, so I can keep the –hopefully- tension at the end.) Okay, so I am gunna start at the ones that I got for chapter 13, and work up, okay? I won't answer all of them (namely ones just telling me it was good, and to upload soon)(But thanks anyway for that) but I will try to ^.^

Inkwoven: Ahh, okay! That makes a lot of sense. But that chapter will come in handy later, so it was needed! And yes, she is using a fork ^.^ I thought it would be quite hard to eat pancakes with chopsticks, so I just had her eat with a fork. But she lives in a western house anyway, so yes ^.^

Fanofmeikosakine: Your most welcome! And I hope you had a good birthday, even though it was probably ages ago now… I apologise for not answering sooner.

Kukamu98: Yes, I am a fan of vocaloids ^.^ My favourite is Meiko, though. (I am actually listening to vocaloids music while writing this, Gumi's coward mont blanc to be precise)

Gloxinia: Serebi doesn't mean anything, Its kinda a made up name I got from the first website I uploaded Fanfiction to, . I think the name sounds quite serene, very calming to say. She is quite sweet, isn't she? She is based on my youngest sister, who is 11, same as the Serebi in the story. But my sisters name isn't Serebi, though ^.^ and Otaku is a real word, it's a Japanese term for a nerd, pretty much. Someone who spends too much times playing video game, watching anime, reading manga and collecting manga/anime related things. Most Otaku's are mostly shunned by 'polite' society in Japan, hence why Serebi is hated so much by her classmates.

Inkwoven: A run on sentence? 0.0 Could you please tell me how to fix it? I am not sure what a run on sentence is 0/0. And yes, my computer is terrible .

Alice123: I am glad you like my stories ^.^ And I have no life either, I sat reading another Fanfiction on here for 5 solid hours. I only stopped because I fell asleep .

Inkwoven (Again!): I seriously think I love you for reviewing almost every chapter / You are most awesome! And as for the grammar mistakes and such, I plan to go back through it once it is finished, and fix as much as I can.

And Gloxina, iAir Nomad, Kagome and RubySakura-Chan: I hope this chapter answers your questions ^.^

Well, that went on longer then I had expected, and took a good half hour! Wow! I hope you like this chapter, again, its quite short; it's more of a chapter 16.2. But I really wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger, Lol ^.^ I attempted to write in a different person again, please let me know how it is!

Oh, and if you would like to see some drawings of up-coming characters, please visit my deviantart, http :/innamode. deviantart. com/ (Remove the spaces, or just search Innamode deviantart.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Falling…

Falling…

I am falling.

How long have I been falling? It feels like years.

I can see their faces, staring down on me, trying to reverse time, trying to bring me back to safety.

But I still fall.

It's not Serebi's fault. I should have been looking where I was going, maybe then I wouldn't have tripped.

I scream out. What good will that do? Maybe someone will hear me, and save me.

How?

There could be more dragons.

One could save me.

What's the chance that a dragon would be flying by, and decide to help a stinking human like me?

I should have stayed home.

I will never see my mother or father again! I will die, right here, right now!

I think I might sleep now…

Close my eyes; drift off to a place, no pain, no fear.

But I can't.

I can hear Serebi, screaming my name. I can't leave them.

I look down.

The ground is almost here.

I say a quick prayer, wish for the well-being of my family, the Tanaka's, the girls at school who were mean to me, the nice girl who was always on student reception.

And then I blank out. A pain shoots through me, and I feel my bones break.

Two in my left arm, one in my right. My left leg is fine, my right shin shattered.

Luckily, my neck and back are not harmed. My skull feels intact.

I am just lying here, half alive, half dead. I wonder if anyone will find me? Take me to safety?

I hear footsteps.

I start to worry. By the sound of it, the person these footsteps belong to is big. They would probably eat me as a snack.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then one on my neck, checking for a pulse. I can feel my heart beating, so I know this person feels it too.

There is a bit of warmth spread over my arms and legs. I stop feeling them.

I then feel weightless. There is air around me. Where is this person taking me? I hear a door open.

Talking.

A warm bed.

Bandages.

A hospital?

Maybe this is all a dream. I want to open my eyes, but they refuse to open. I still can't feel my limbs.

I lay here for ages, wondering what is going on. At some point, I can feel my limbs again, and the pain is so intense, I want to scream.

But I am still asleep.

Where is Haku? Is he the one taking care of me?

What about Rin? Serebi?

They must all be so worried.

Here I am, in a warm bed, while they must be worried.

So worried.

I can't get Haku's face out of my mind, the one where my hand slipped through his.

He must be killing himself over that.

I hope not.

I start to feel sleepy. My inner eyes start to droop. I decide to give into this, and fall asleep.

I hope things will be better when my eyes open.


	18. Chapter 18

Hah, another chapter! I leave it ages, and then come u pwith 3 chapters in one week ^.^

But, I will not be uplaoding any chapters during next month, because of NANOWRIMO. So yeah ^.^

Also, a few quick notes: a koshihimo is a sorta tie that you tie a kimono with so you can wrap the obi more simply, without the kimono coming open. An obi is a long rectangular fabric whihc ties around the kimono, and can be tied in many differetn ways. A kimono is like a dressing gown, made out of a nice fabric, and lined. A yukata is a more simple, simmer kimono made out of cotton.

And please do look at my deviantart! their is a link in the previous chapter, but my username is Innamode ^.^ thre will be picture of upcoming characters on there hopefully ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

When Chihiro came to, it was light. She rolled over, and gasped as she discovered her arms and leg were healed. She looked around the traditional Japanese room, and gasped.

Where was she? Where were Haku, Rin and Serebi? Shouldn't they be here?

She got up, and started to pace the floor. She saw a mirror, and caught her reflection. Chihiro was wearing a floor length white nightdress, with detail around the neck. Who had dressed her? She hoped it hadn't been a male. She was almost at the sort of age that she would want a female to see her undressed, if anyone.

Suddenly, the door slid open. A pure white girl walked in. She was wearing a blood red kimono, which contrasted strongly with her skin. She was wearing heavy eyeliner around her dark green eyes, which had flecks of chocolate brown in them. Her dark brown hair was up in twin buns, held by some pins with flowers that matched her kimono.

"Ah! You are awake!" she said, her voice like a wind chime. "I am glad! Do you feel okay?"

Chihiro stared at the girl. She must have been about fifteen, maybe younger. She was quite beautiful.

"Yes, I think I'm fine. What happened? Where am I?"

"My master saw you fall, and took pity on you. He cast a spell to protect you when you hit the ground, but since you are human, and he is not, he was only able to put half the spell on you. However, once we had you back here, he was able to fix your limbs properly. I then changed your clothes, since the others were very bloodied."

Chihiro nodded, now knowing what had happened to her clothes. She suddenly thought of something.

"Can you take me to the bathhouse? I have friends there who must be very worried about where I am."

The girl looked confused.

"Bathhouse? Where is that?"

Chihiro was surprised. Didn't Yubaba rule over the spirit world? Surely this girl should know about it?

"The one that Yubaba runs? Have you never been there?" Chihiro was really surprised she didn't know about it.

"No, I have never been out of here. My master may have gone there. I will ask him." The girl look apologetic but smiled anyway. Chihiro's heart soared at the thought of being reunited with her friends soon.

"Okay then. When will you be able to ask him? This is kinda urgent, I need to get back as soon as possible to tell them I am okay."

"Well, he has gone out, so it could be ages before he gets back."

"Oh… Okay." Chihiro looked down, saddened. Why did things like this always happen to her? Whenever something started looking up, it was smashed down. The girl sensed Chihiro's upset, and quickly tried to think of something to cheer her up.

"I can ask around, though. Some of the older ladies may have been there, they went on a trip not so long back, and they may have gone there. Please do not be sad!"

Chihiro sighed, and smiled genuinely at the girl. She was trying her hardest to make Chihiro happy. "Okay then."

The girl looked relieved. "Would you like to get changed now? I have asked the cook to prepare something for you. You must be starving!"

Chihiro blushed as her stomach rumbled. She nodded her head, and the girl smiled even more, and ran out. She came back minutes later, carrying a sea-foam coloured kimono. It came with a simple sky-blue obi, the kind that you would wear with a yukata. Chihiro was interested in this, as she had never seen a kimono tied with a yukata obi.

She shrugged of the nightdress, and carefully folded it. It was so pretty, she didn't want to wrinkle it anymore then it already was. The pale girl watched her curiously as she did this. Once she was done, she held her arms out, and the girl slid the luxurious kimono onto her, and tied it with a koshihimo. She then wrapped the obi around Chihiro's tiny waist, tying it into a neat bow at her back. Chihiro looked over into the mirror, and gasped.

She looked beautiful.

The creamy almost white blue blended with her skin perfectly, and the darker blue obi completed the outfit really well. The pale girl brushed Chihiro's hair, and tied her hair into a bun, securing it with Chihiro's hair band Zeniba had given her. Once the pale girl had finished, they left the room.

"Oh!" Chihiro suddenly said. "I don't know your name!" She stopped walking, and the pale girl stopped, and turned to her, smiling again. Did she ever stop smiling?

"Yuki. My name is Yuki. Chiwagashi Yuki." Chihiro noticed with a shudder that Yuki's milky teeth were pointed. Scary.

As they walked through the huge building, Yuki explained about it and her master. He was called Chiwagashi Mana, and he ran this house as a refugee for spirits who were in danger, physically or mentally. Yuki showed Chihiro round the entire building, talking to as many of the older female spirits as she could. Once they were done, Yuki suddenly remembered about the food for Chihiro, and took her down to the kitchen. The Cook their was unhappy at first about feeding a human his food, but after a lot of pleading, The Cook finally gave into Yuki's good looks, and agreed to feed Chihiro some rice porridge. Yuki took Chihiro to the adjacent dining area, and sat her down. They waited in silence for the Cook to bring out the meal. When he did, he didn't only bring a bowl for Chihiro, he also bought a bowl for Yuki, and two cups of green tea 'to keep their strength up'. Both girls thanked him, and tucked in.

When they were done, they took the bowls and cups back to the kitchen, and put them besides the sink. The two girls walked back round the building, asking more spirits if they had ever been to the bathhouse, and knew how to get their. By the end of the day, the outlook didn't look good.

"Well, a total of seven people had been there, five were past workers there, and refused to talk about it, and the other two had fallen asleep on both journeys." Yuki said with a sigh. "Such annoying people!"

"Agreed!" Chihiro added grumpily, feeling upset again. She just wanted to go back to Haku, Rin and Serebi. Back to her friends. Back to the people she felt safe around.

Not that she didn't feel safe around Yuki, but her seriously pale complexion and super-scary teeth made her a little unnerving to be around.

"Looks like you will have to wait for your friends to come and find you. Do you have a good luck charm or something magical they can track you by?" Chihiro looked up at Yuki, and quickly thought. Did she have anything magical?

"Nope. I don't think so." Chihiro said. Her hand flew up to the bun in her hair, and she absent-mindedly played with the hair band.

"Oh dear. Well, we will just have to wait for them to get here. Anyway, please enjoy your stay! There is a new nightdress in the wardrobe for you to wear. Please sleep well!" Yuki smiled, leaving the room (and Chihiro). Chihiro quickly got undressed, fighting with the obi and koshihimo. She prayed silently that she would have help in the morning to get dressed. She slipped the nightgown over her head, and crawled into bed.

She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of her dragon.


	19. Chapter 19

Heyoo everyone!

I am back! after a month of non-stop writing, I am back! I wrote a novel, and I am so happy about it!

This is a short chapter, so Iam sorry for that... I just don'tr really feel like writing after last month . So please forgive me.

Anyway, please enjy this chapter, and give plenty of reveiws! I am so happy and amazed at all reveiws I have receved so far, thank you!

Kepp enjoying,

(Oh, and look at my deviant art, Innamode!)

^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Haku, Rin and Serebi all sat in a circle around the kotatsu. No one spoke. Time seemed to pass very slowly.

Haku had decided it better not to tell anyone that Chihiro had returned, and then died. Part of him was praying that she wasn't dead, but no human could fall that high, and stay alive.

He didn't tell anyone about Serebi, either. The three were too depressed to do anything but sit around staring at each other.

"You know" Serebi said after what felt like days of doing nothing "She might not be dead."

Haku sighed deeply.

"We all know she is, don't try and change that fact." He said.

"But no one saw her body!" Serebi yelled, standing up "No one went down there to see if she was okay! She might be down there, still alive, and in pain! And all you will do is sit here, saying that she's dead!"

"Shut up!" Haku yelled, losing all composer he hadn't already lost "I've known her much longer then you! How do you know how I feel?" He stood up, and pointed his finger at Serebi. Rin rolled her eyes. Strangely, she was enjoying this. How she could enjoy anything just after her sort-of daughter's death was an amazement to her.

"I never said anything about your feelings!" Serebi yelled back.

"Yeah? Well I did!"

"I figured!"

"Just shut up!" Haku jabbed his finger at Serebi "The girl I LOVE has just died! How do you expect me to feel!"

Everyone was silent again. Haku had just admitted his love for Chihiro. There was no doubt that Haku was back to himself again. Whatever had made him forget Chihiro in the first place was long gone: Only the real Haku stood before them. He looked down, and started to cry again.

"I wanted to tell her how I felt…" he said between his sons "I wanted to tell her I loved her… I was going to do it after we had defeated Yubaba…"

"But the only reason we needed to do that was to get your memory back." Rin said softly, standing up and putting her hand on Haku's arm. "And you did that all by yourself."

"It's just like an anime…" Serebi breathed "The spell broken by true love…"

Haku looked down at himself, surprised.

Suddenly, they heard sarcastic clapping.

"Well done, well done!" A voice cackled. It didn't take a genius to know who it was.

"Yubaba…" Haku snarled.

"The one and only." She smirked back.

"Why are you here?" Haku asked, and then realised the stupidity of his question. She owned the place, duh. He coughed, and rephrased his questions "how do you know we are here?"

"It's that human." She replied, holding her gigantic nose "She smells so horrible! I'm surprised no one else has noticed yet."

"Hey!" Serebi yelled, staking a step forward towards Yubaba. "I do not smell! I took a bath only a day ago!"

The witch laughed. The sound was horrible. Serebi shuddered.

"Stupid child!" She said. "You smell of pollution! Of mortality! Of… the second world!"

Serebi gripped a bit of her hair, and sniffed it. Nope, she smelt like her shampoo.

"Urm, okay then." She replied, slightly confused. She sniffed the air. "You smell like tobacco. You know, smoking is very bad for your heath. It could lead to lung cancer or illnesses like that later in life-"

"Be quite!" The witch yelled, cutting her off.

"Meep!" Serebi squeaked, and sat down quickly.

"Don't talk to Serebi like that!" Rin yelled at her. The witch smirked.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Her smile widened. "And as far as I am concerned you are in trouble since she ran away, ditching your duties here."

Rin was quickly silenced.

"So, dragon." She hissed, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" He answered, hoping confusion didn't show in his voice.

"About your beloved 'Human'" She said the words as if it was sour milk.

"She's dead." He replied, monotone.

"That's what you think." Yubaba cackled as Haku looked up at her. "I had some 'friends' take care of her."

Haku blinked, and ran at her. Yubaba screamed in anger, and pushed the boy backwards. He fell.

"You better not try anything funny while you are ere, dragon, or I will have her killed!" She yelled, smoothing out her skirts. She was practically red from anger. "And as for you, Rin and your 'human' friend, you are staying in this room!"

She walked out, shutting and locking the door. Haku ran up to it, and tried to open it.

"It's not opening!" He yelled.

"Of course it's not!" Serebi yelled at him. "She locked it, duh!"

Haku continued to try to open the door, ignoring what Serebi had said.

"I hope she's okay…" he whispered, putting his hand on the door, and leaning his head on it in defeat.


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter! Sorry It has taken a while, but I was editing my nano novel! You can read it (well ,chapter one at the moment) on my fictionpress account, XSerenityX! It's called The one who whispers into the wind! Please support me!

We're at chapter 20! thanks so much for your veiws, reveiws and comments! It really is thanks to all of my readers that I have got this far ^.^ Thanks so much!

And hopefulyl we can get this to 10,000 veiws by christmas? I think it's on 9,400 or something like that at the moment :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Chihiro woke up slowly. She was in a nice warm bed, and didn't want to move. Also, the dream of Haku was a nice one.

However, when Yuki barged in at around six, she had no choice but to wake up.

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Yuki giggled, grabbing hold of Chihiro's shoulders and shaking them in an attempt to get her to wake up. Chihiro moaned, and tried to pull the covers up over her head.

"No!" She said, hiding "Chihiro no get up! Chihiro sleep!"

Yuki laughed at the childish way Chihiro spoke.

"Come on! I have some news that may interest you!" Yuki smiled, pulling the duvet back down. Chihiro looked up at her, suddenly wide-awake.

"What kind of news?"

"Get dressed, and I will tell you!"

Chihiro grumbled, but did not refuse. This could be information on Haku, Rin and Serebi! It could be very important!

It turned out it wasn't.

Apparently, the opening of a new bath for the employees inside was very important indeed.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Yuki said, as she led a grumbling Chihiro down to the new bath. "This is awesome! We can finally have a nice bath, rather then having to go down to the 'mixed-sex open air ones'" She shuddered "Some of the male workers are so pervy!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. The two turned off where there had been a barricaded door the night before, and entered.

Inside, there was a split point, where the males went off to the left, and females to the right. Further on down to the right (though Chihiro guessed it was the same for the males as well) there was a place to get undressed, and leave clothes. Chihiro and Yuki did so, along with a few other of the women who wanted to try the new baths. They grabbed two towels, a small one and a larger one. With them, they covered their dignity as thy made their way to the baths.

Upon entering, Chihiro let out a gasp. The bath was huge! And this was only the female part! The male part was split right down the middle of the huge bath, making it twice the size it already was.

Yuki lead Chihiro over to the showers, where they washed their hair and body's with the soap provided. After all the suds had been washed off, they walked over to the bath, and got in.

"Ahhh..." Chihiro sighed, slipping into the warm water. It was hot, but not burning. Yuki made the same sort of reaction.

"This is lovely..." She said, slipping down in the water so that her chin was skimming the water. The two girls giggled to themselves as a rather large lady waddled past them, her tummy rolls wobbling in time with her steps. The lady turned and glared at them, and both girls quickly sunk under the water to avoid being seen. Once they were sure the lady had walked away, the quickly resurfaced, gasping for air.

"So, Chihiro!" Yuki said, smiling widely and showing off her pointy teeth "I know you are human, but why are you here?"

Chihiro looked at her.

"I came here with three friends, you know, the ones I am looking for?" Yuki nodded "We were searching for one of their memories, or something like that. And somehow, I ended up falling off the ledge, and coming here."

Yuki nodded her head.

"Yeah. My master is quite a nice person. He probably saw you falling and thought that you were just a little human and he would take pity on you. He did the same for most of us here as well."

"So is it just like Yubaba's bathhouse? She lets anyone who is lost or confused work at her bathhouse. The only problem with that is she takes away their names, pretty much making them her slaves." Chihiro said, dipping down into the water slightly.

"I guess so. But our master doesn't make us his slaves. We are free to leave whenever we want. But no one does. I mean, why would we want to leave this place, where we have meals, clothes, and a roof over our heads for the open, where we have nothing?"

Chihiro nodded her head. She knew what she meant.

"You see that girl over there?" Yuki whispered, nodding to a girl who looked about as old as Chihiro. It was hard not to see the burns down her body. Chihiro nodded. "She was kidnapped by a human, and they took her back to the human world. She apparently fell into a fire. Since it was human fire, and not spirit fire, it can't be treated, and she can't go home. She is pretty much cursed. But our master let her live here. He's pretty nice, right?"

Chiro nodded her head again. She sat up, and inspected her fingertips.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "My fingers are going blue!"

Yuki looked at them and laughed.

"Looks like you've spent enough time in here!" She said. "Let's get out."

Chihiro nodded. She loved the warmth of the bath, but the blue-ness of her fingers was starting to creep her out. The two walked back to where they had left their clothes, dried, and got dressed. They then walked back to Chihiro's room.

"Stay here." Yuki said. I will bring you up some lunch in a bit."

She left the room, sliding the door closed as she exited. Chihiro looked up to the sky, hoping the sun would give an indication of the time. It was about half way through the sky.

"I'm guessing its almost noon then." She said to herself, and sat down on the bed. She looked around the room. It was nice; there was a cupboard, a low table with cushions that was not quite a kotatsu, and the bed. The room was pretty big; bigger then her new room back home.

"I'm back!" Yuki said, sliding the door open. She came in carrying two bowls of steaming ramen with eggs, pork and wakame on top. There was also a little bit of diced tofu. She put the two bowls down on the table, and sat down on one of the cushions. Chihiro copyed the way Yuki had her legs, and tried to neatly fold them under her. It was quite uncomftable. Yuki saw her trying to kneel like she had, and giggled.

"You can sit cross-legged if you want." She said. "I just do this because it helps keep your kimono closed, and you should sit like this at ceremonies and stuff like that. But don't worry about it today, but try and get used it, okay?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Good." Yuki nodded. "Let's eat!"

Both girls picked up their bowls and chopsticks, and tucked in.


	21. Christmas Special Chapter!

Hey everyone! Happy Christmas!

I am so so so super duper happy! Why, you ask? The other night, this fanfic hit over 10,000 views! You heard right, 10,000! I was hoping that it would, end all you lovely readers made my Christmas wish come true! Thanks so much!

As a present back to you, I decided to write a Christmas special. This is kinda what we do at Christmas, down in the south-west of England. Ahah ^.^ Except we hang out stockings on our door handles to our rooms, and wake up much earlier, and also we have piled of presents let near the first door in my living room, the kitchen door, the sofa and the coffee table. My presents are usually the ones by the coffee table. My mum's are left on her sofa, and my dad's behind the coffee table, closest to the tree. It's very complicated .

And the sentence at the end is a bit of playful banter I have with my dad. My mum saw this really sexist advert on tv, and I have been bringing it up as many times as I can, just to annoy him and get my mum rantin' n' ravin'. Good times.

Have a merry, merry, Christmas and a happy new year!

MeikoSakine/Catt/Fae

* * *

><p>Christmas special!<p>

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Stockings were hung by the fire with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.

Haku rolled over on the futon that had been put out for him on Chihiro's floor. It was comfortable most nights, but now he could feel the hard coldness of the wooden floor of her room up against him. He spoke the first four lines of the poem he had heard Chihiro's Mother say again. Tomorrow was what the humans called Christmas. From what Chihiro had told him, It was very exciting. Chihiro had not shut up about it since she opened the first door on this little thing she called an advent calender, back on the first day of December. But it did sound fun.

Presents, friends and a big Christmas meal!

He was exited. Very exited. But he could not sleep. He sat up, and in the darkness he could just make out Chihiro's sleeping form. He could see her little body rise and fall with each time she breathed in and out. The sound of her breaths calmed Haku, and he closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. What was it she had told him? If you don't sleep, Santa won't come, and then no-one will get any presents. That sounded a little unfair. Only the person who wasn't sleeping should get no presents, shouldn't they? She had also told him that only good girls and boys got presents. The bad ones got lumps of coal, stuffed into the socks that the family had pinned onto the fireplace that they called Christmas stockings. He hoped he had been good.

"Haku?" He heard Chihiro whisper. "Haku, are you still awake?"

Haku nodded. He only realized when she didn't answer that she couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Yes. Did I wake you?"

"Mmmhuh." Chihiro said, yawning.

"Sorry."

"It's mmkay." she said again. She climbed out of her bed, and walked over to Haku's futon. She walked slowly, since it was dark. When she felt the soft edge of his duvet, she sat down next to him She was facing him, only inches away from his face. And he knew it. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelt of her strawberry toothpaste. Oh, how he longed to kiss her!

He mentally hit him self for thinking that. Even though Chihiro acted much older then she was, she was still only ten. Still only a little girl. Too young for romance.

"So, can you not sleep?" She said.

"No." He replied. "I am too exited for tomorrow."

"There!" She said with a smile "I told you so! I told you by Christmas you would have changed your mind!"

"Okay. I admit you were right." He said, returning Chihiro's smile. Much to his surprise, she snuggled into him. When he tried to move away, Chihiro frowned.

"Don't do that!" She said. "Sit still! I'm cold, and your warm!" She pulled him closer again. For once, Haku thanked the fact that he was a god. It made him nice and roasty-toasty warm.

"but Chihiro!" he said seriously. "If we don't sleep, Santa won't come!"

To Haku's surprise, Chihiro burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. But his dumb-founded expression just made her laugh harder.

When she had calmed down finally, She spoke.

"It's just the way you said it!" She wiped tears from her eyes. "At the beginning of December you were all 'I hat Christmas!' But now you seem to love it! It's so funny!"

She laughed a little bit more before falling still against Haku. She suddenly felt sleepy. Maybe it was the calming scent of Haku's bubble bath Rin had bought that did it (It was Rosemary and eucalyptus) or maybe it was just the fact she was dog tired. She looked up at Haku, gazing into his Emerald eyes lovingly.

Haku could not bear it anymore. He could not hold back. He kissed her, gently and lovingly on the lips. It was not a French kiss, just a peck on the lips. But it satisfied him. Chihiro smiled.

"That was lovely." She said, closing her eyes and exhaling softly. She leaned her head towards him, and drifted off into a deep sleep. Haku followed her shortly after.

"Ah!" Haku cried, sitting up. He had just had the most wonderful dream. In his dream, Chihiro was with him, and they had kissed. It was so lovely. He wished it was real. Speaking of Chihiro, He looked over to where she was. She was still in her bed, sleeping soundly. Haku glanced at the clock.

6:23 am.

Why did today feel different? He had a funny feeling in his chest. It made him feel weightless. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and suddenly it clicked.

Christmas!

He jumped up, and ran to Chihiro. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her awake.

"Wake up!" He said gleefully. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Chihiro's eyes flew open in a flash and she jumped up.

"Quick!" She said, her face ablaze with excitement "Lets go wake Rin and my parents so we can open presents!"

Haku went downstairs to where Rin was asleep while Chihiro went to wake her mother and father.

Haku could hear Rin's snores before he even reached the living room. Chihiro's parents had held a Christmas party the night before, and Rin being Rin had gotten carried away and drank way to much alcohol, getting herself stupidly drunk in the process. Haku sighed, and rolled his eyes. He reached out a hand, and shook her shoulder.

"Geroff me..." She mumbled in her sleep, and rolled over. Haku shook her again. This time she swatted at him with her hand. Haku tried a few more times, each time failing, but getting a different response from Rin. In the end, he went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. He came back, and wafter it under Rin's nose. In a matter of seconds, she was up and alert, sipping at the hot caffeine drink like it was the most precious drink on the earth's surface. Haku rolled his eyes.

The power of coffee.

In a matter of minutes the two were joined by Chihiro and her parents. They all sat down near the tree, which was laden with presents. Yuko picked one p, and read the label.

"this one's for Haku." she said, passing it to him, smiling. He read the label. 'From Mum XX' It read.

Rin.

He tore open the paper, and smiled at the gift. It was a big book on different dragon species. He laughed.

"Thanks, Mum." He said. The word sounded funny to him. Chihiro stifled a laugh.

"Okay," Yuko said, passing a present to Chihiro. "This ones from Serebi."

Chihiro tore open the video-game print paper, and gazed at what was inside. She pulled out a silky pink skirt, a boned bodice made out of the same fabric, a very poofy petticoat, a choker, two armbands and what looked like a garter made from the same material as the skirt and bodice, and a pair of cat ears and a tail. To finish off the present, there was a box labeled 'Mew Ichigo accessories' With a big pink bow with a bell on it to go on the tail, a pair of red gloves, one with a ribbon and what looked like a pendant around the wrist, a big, pink faux fur heart with a plastic bow and the same pendant on, and another pendant with a attaching pit to go on the choker. Chihiro sighed happily.

Serebi had got her a complete Mew Ichigo costume.

"You are so not wearing that out." Yuko said.

A few presents later, and Chihiro and Haku were very, very happy. Chihiro had received a video camera from her mum, a book on 'how to write novels for dummies' from her dad, a pair of socks from her Grandma Ogino, hand knitted of course, a big book of princess stickers from her Great-gran-gran on her mothers side, and a box of water colour paints and a water colour sketch-pad from Rin. Haku received a box of chocolates with an anime character on the side from Serebi (She had probably done this to be nice. Maybe Chihiro had bribed her), a pair of socks that were almost exactly the same of Chihiro's from her Grandma Ogino (Whom he had only met once. She seemed a nice enough lady.) And a load of new clothes from Akio and Yuko. Rin received a few gifts, and Yuko and Akio a few themselves, but they all seemed to be boring adult stuff, like perfume, makeup, expensive chocolates and wine.

At lunch time, they ate a grand meal Rin and Yuko had cooked up for them. For starters there was a little glass pot of prawns, smoked salmon and a sauce they had made from western mayonnaise and tomato puree. It was called a prawn cocktail. For the min, they had a big cooked turkey, with carrots, parsnips, little cabbage like things called brussel sprouts (which Chihiro gobbled down, but Haku took one bite and gagged on the taste of it), crispy potatoes, gravy and a sauce with little sour berries in it called cranberry sauce. For dessert they had a big pudding, which Akio set on fire using a kind of burning alcohol. This was apparently normal in the west, but freaked Haku out no end.

After the decidedly western Christmas meal, they wen tout for a walk. It wasn't very eventful, they just passed a load of buildings, buildings, and more buildings. It was a far cry from a walk in the country side, but Haku kept his mouth shut.

That evening, everyone was too full from lunch to eat a proper dinner, so they just had a bento-like dinner, with little bits of food set out. There was even a western cheese board, with strange cheeses such as Camembert, brie and white Stilton with apricots. Haku enjoyed these.

The last thing to top off Christmas was to sit down in front of the telly and watch a Christmas movie. Akio put on one called Deck the Halls; another western movie, with English language but Japanese subtitles. It was quite a funny movie.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. Haku was quite upset that the day was over, but was glad to have a rest. He got changed into a pair of pajamas Akio and Yuko had got him, and settled down in his futon. He closed his eyes, and fell almost immediately into a deep sleep, dreaming of what next Christmas would have to offer.

And all in all, Yuko was happy that all her family ate all her food, and she was left with all the washing up to do.


	22. Chapter 21

Heya everyone!

I have no excuses for not updating… I kinda abandoned this fic for my latest, a LOZ Skyward Sword fic. It's different to how I usually write, yet it go so many veiws! Incredible.

But this fic did get dropped… Wah. I'm such a bad girl.

Although, halfway through writing this I got a message on Facebook from one of my friends reminding me that I had a script to work on for PRE. So yeah. Short chapter…

Suddenly, when I was writing near the end, I got a craving for Miso soup. I get cravings a lot at the moment. And I wanted it spicy, even though I hate spicy foods. So as I write this, I have a cup of spicy miso soup. Bloody hell, it's nice though. It's horrible outside, it's snowing/sleeting.

But I do also have a lot of schoolwork to do. And as I've said many times before, leisure writing comes after schoolwork.

So don't forget to review. I knew you would anyway. You're so nice ^.^

Oh, and I split this chapter into two. I hope you don't mind ^.^

* * *

><p>~Chihiro~<p>

Chihiro blinked up at the light streaming in through the open window, and rolled over, groaning.

She never was a morning person.

Eventually, Chihiro kicked her blankets off, and stood up.

"Too early…" She groaned. A giggle came from somewhere in the room. Chihiro smiled.

"Morning, Yuki." She said, not even bothering to look up. Yuki usually came into her room in the mornings to wake her up. It had freaked Chihiro out the first morning, two weeks ago. She had woken up to see the twin emerald orbs that Yuki possessed staring at her. After screaming and throwing various objects at her, Chihiro had calmed down, and Yuki had told her that her master was home.

"_He is?" Chihiro said excitedly, clapping her hands. "This means I will get to talk to him about going to the bathhouse, right?"_

"_Yes." Yuki frowned._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Seriously, it's nothing."_

"_Okay then."_

That had been a creepy morning. Plus what Yuki had said haunted Chihiro. Something _was _wrong, but she still wouldn't spill.

What could it be?

And also, it had been two weeks now. She still couldn't se this 'Master.' And Haku was probably out of his mind.

Speaking of him, where did their relationship stand? Were they going out or what? Chihiro knew that he had feelings of love for her, and she had the same feelings for him. They had even slept in the same room together! Didn't that mean you were going out?

"So…" Yuki started, glancing round the room. The change in her attitude over the past two weeks was amazing. She had gone from all polite and stuff to no better then Serebi. Not that that was bad.

Oh, Gods! Serebi! And Rin!

Where were they all? Hopefully safe. Well, they were at the bathhouse. Of course they were safe.

"Hmm?" Chihiro said looking at her. "What?"

"Well. You should probably get changed. I asked Master if you could talk to him today, and he said yes. So you need to look your best! Come on, get dressed!"

Chihiro slipped her nightgown over her head as Yuki brought over the kimono that Chihiro had worn on her first day here. She let Yuki dress her. The silk felt absolutely luscious against her skin. Yuki was also better at tying an obi than her. This one was the same colour as her first one, but was much fancier.

"You ready to go?" Yuki asked.

Chihiro nodded.

~Haku~

"Well you're not doing anything either!" He yelled. Rin stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Shut up, dragon! You may have had authority over me before, but now we're all stuck here, as Yubaba's prisoners! And don't you dare tell me I'm not doing anything! That's a dammed lie, and you know it!"

There was a muffled whimper from the corner, and Rin ran over to Serebi and threw her arms around her, cradling her like a baby.

"Don't worry, it will be okay…" She murmured.

"No it won't." Haku shot over.

Rin glared at him, and then looked back to Serebi. She looked terrible. Two weeks being locked up in a room with two almost-strangers was taking its toll badly on her. She had lost her glasses, her hair was a mess; unwashed and unbrushed. And she was getting skinner and skinner every day. The spirits didn't eat much food, so they had no idea that the human girl needed more then soup and rice to eat each day. Haku and Rin were already giving her some of their daily rations, but it still wasn't enough. The sad truth, was if she didn't get more, and soon, then she would die.

And that was not good.

Rin cursed herself for bringing one, no, two innocent, young girls into the spirit world, where they had no means to fend for themselves. It was bad enough when Chihiro found her way in the first time, but now she was responsible for bringing the two girls in here.

So it was her fault Chihiro was dead, and Serebi was dying slowly.

"Chihiro's not dead!" Haku yelled, raising a fist towards Rin. Serebi flinched, and Rin held her tighter.

Serebi was dying.

Rin was trying to stop her from dying.

And Haku was using anger to try and heal the scars of Chihiro's death. Or not, so he believed.

"Please, Haku!" Rin said back, not quite yelling, but her voice was raised "No-one, not even a spirit could of survived that fall. So please, stop trying to convince us that she is not dead. Because she is, and we all know that."

Serebi started to cry again. Rin continued to rock her gently.

"She's not dead!"

Rin blinked. Now he was crying. This past fortnight had changed them so much.

"Okay." Rin replied. "She's not dead."

She tried to sound convincing, but couldn't help shake her head.

"Food!" A worked yelled outside. They opened the door a crack, and pushed in three trays. Each had a bowl of watery soup, and a bowl of rice. Rin sat Serebi down on the floor, and walked over to get the trays. She passed one to Haku, whom snatched it away, and began eating it with his back turned to the two females. Rin shook her head sadly, and took hers and Serebi's over to where Serebi was sat. She helped Serebi to eat the tiny amount of food, and then gave her half of the rice she had. She could go longer on this amount.

"Come on, Serebi!" Rin said, trying to put a clump of rice in Serebi's closed mouth. She just shook her head.

"I.. don't want to eat… anymore…" She mumbled.

"You have to! We won't get fed till tomorrow at this time, so you need to eat up!"

She grabbed Serebi's nose until she opened her mouth, and then put the clump of rice in her mouth. Serebi, too tired to rebel, swallowed.

"Good girl." Rin said, patting her on the head before hugging her tightly.


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, everyone!

New chapter! Yay!

So, I decided to write, aha.

Urg, I don't know what to write .

Oh! I'm going to go back and edit all my previous chapters, one by one. It may take a while, but hopefully they will be all spell-checked and updated. I'm also going to add bits here and there, which you might gather by this chapter.

Oh, and cookie for the first person to figure out who the 'Master' is based on ^.^

Don't forget to R+R!

MeikoSakine x

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Chihiro swallowed, and tried to calm her beating heart. The person –spirit- she was about to talk to had saved her life, why was she so nervous?

Oh yeah.

This man was the only one who could determine her future. If he agreed to take her back to the bath house, she would be able to meet up with Haku, defeat Yubaba, get his memories back and then go home.

However, if he refused, Chihiro would be stuck here forever, and she would never see Haku, Rin, Serebi or her parents ever again.

"Chihiro!" Yuki said, shaking the girls shoulder "Chihiro!"

"Huh? What?" Chihiro looked up at her.

"My Master says he will see you now." Yuki pulled Chihiro up, and straightened out the girl's kimono, which was all rumpled from her nervous twisting.

"Oh. Okay." Chihiro swallowed again, and walked towards the huge ornate doors that were stood in front of the small room they were in. It took Chihiro a few seconds, but she eventually realised that they were also an exact copy of the doors of Yubaba's quarters. This filled Chihiro with unease.

Was the man like Yubaba?

"Go on!" Yuki said, a little impatiently. "He'll get annoyed if you keep him waiting!"

Chihiro nodded, and watched as the doors opened. She walked through them, and then down the hallway. There were many doors on each side, but if this was a replica of Yubaba's quarters, then the main room would be the third to last on the left...

She knocked on the door, and it opened. Inside, she could see a large desk, with a man seated in the chair behind it. To the right, there was a fireplace, which threw light across the otherwise dark room, since there were no windows. It was only a replica of Yubaba's quarters on the outside.

The light from the fireplace lit up half of the man's face. His skin was smooth, like porcelain. And perfectly carved, with that grace that only a God can possess. He had dark hair, not quite black, that flopped messily over his face in a very attractive way.

On his desk were many papers, a few books, a writing set, and a small picture frame. On one wall was a bookcase, with some other books, with strange names. Most of them, Chihiro decided, were magic books, filled with spells and charms and such. There was a big carpet filling almost the whole of the room from the door to the desk, and then that was it.

The beautiful man stood gracefully, and opened his hands in a welcoming way.

"Welcome." He said. His voice was smooth, very enchanting "I must guess that you are none other then the lovely Chihiro, the girl that I saved the other day, and that Yuki has been pestering me to see?"

Chihiro didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. The man spoke so well!

"Nice to formally meet you, Chihiro. You don't need to know my true name, but I am simply known as Shuichi." He motioned for Chihiro to walk towards him, and then waved to a chair that had magically appeared. Chihiro just stared at it.

"Please, take a seat." He said, looking slightly amused.

"T-thanks." Chihiro mumbled, and sat down.

"So, Chihiro." Shuichi said, studying her face "What can I do for you?"

Now that Chihiro was closer, she could see that the books on his desk were magic books, and a few books about the human world. What really interested her, though, was the picture.

It was Laura Tanaka! But as a child! She had seen a picture much like it on her Wikipedia page.

Chihiro sat and stared at the picture. Why did her have her picture on his desk?

"Excuse me!" Shuichi cleared his throat, looking a bit annoyed.

"Sorry!" Chihiro blushed bright red "Um... I wanted to ask you a favour."

"A favour?" Shuichi cocked his head to the side slightly, and gazed at Chihiro with interest. "Go on."

"Well, you know you brought me here?" Shuichi nodded "Well, when you rescued me, I was about to go and face Yubaba with three other people, Haku, Rin and Serebi. I bet that they are al lout of their minds with worry about me, and they probably think I am dead." She looked up into the God's eyes, pleading "Please, take me back to the Bath house! Take me back, so I can see them, tell them that I am okay!"

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Shuichi studied the young girl. Chihiro watched him, waiting for him to make his decision.

"Fine. Yes. I'll take you back there." He said, crossing his arms. "On one condition."

Chihiro swallowed. He was taking her back? Seriously? But on one condition...

"What condition?"

"You must let me help you take down Yubaba. She has severely wronged me, and I must get revenge." He picked up the photo frame "You see this girl?"

"Laura Tanaka."

Shuichi looked at her, slightly bemused "You know her?"

"Yes, I do. She wrote a book, back in the human world. It was about spirits and such. When Haku and I decided the come back to the Spirit world, we spoke with her."

"You _spoke _with her?" the God stood up "She's _alive_?"

Chihiro looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Oh my. Oh my." Shuichi walked over to the fireplace, and then walked back again. He was very tall, with long, lanky legs. His walk was very graceful.

"What?"

"Laura... She came to the spirit world while I was still young, I guess in human years I would have been 16. We met under the most interesting circumstances, she was working for Yubaba at the Bath house, and I was a customer. I was bathing in my human form when she walked in, you should have seen her face!" Shuichi laughed "She went bright red, and couldn't talk! I thought this was very amusing, so I asked her to wash me. Her reaction was priceless!" he laughed again.

Chihiro watched the God, and smiled herself.

"After that, I came back day after day, and requested to see her. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't resist seeing her." He sighed "But I knew we could never be together."

Chihiro felt a shiver run down her back. Whatever Shuichi was about to tell her could not be good.

"One day I could not help it. I took her out into the gardens, and kissed her. I was surprised when she kissed me back. But after a while, she pulled away, and told me that Yubaba would never allow it. I was so angry, not at Laura, but at Yubaba. I told Laura to run away with me, right then and now, and she could live with me. But she shook her head." Shuichi frowned deeply "_'Yubaba still has my name. I can't leave without it. Please wait for me.'_ That was what she said. It broke my heart, so I went straight to Yubaba, and ordered her to give Laura to me. She refused, and punished Laura. I thought Yubaba had killed her. I thought she had..." He smiled again "But she is still alive. But living in the human world."

Chihiro nodded. "Yes. She is."

"I hated Yubaba for the rest of my life. I wished her dead. I still wish it, but not as much as before." He saw the girl's face fall "But I will still take you to her. I promised, and a dragon never breaks his promise."

Chihiro stared at him.

"Y-you're a dragon?" she mumbled, surprised.

"Yes!" He laughed "How else did you expect I saved you? I heard my fellow dragon's cry of pain, and went to help. I thought you were the dragon! But no. It was your friend, Haku."

Chihiro smiled

"Anyway, Chihiro." Shuichi said, motioning to the door "Why don't you go and say your goodbyes, and then we can be on our way. Meet me at the front door in a few minutes."

Chihiro thanked him, and left the room.

"Well?" Yuki asked, jumping up as soon as she saw her friend. "What did he say?"

Chihiro blinked. "He'll take me back." She said "I'm going home!"

Chihiro expected Yuki to squeal with excitement, but instead she hung her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're going home." Yuki simply stated.

"Yes?"

"I'll never see you again."

It hit Chihiro like a ton of bricks. Yuki! She would never get to see her again!

"Is that why you were so hesitant about letting me talk to Shuichi?"

"My Master. And yes."

Chihiro grabbed the older girl into a bear hug.

"Don't worry, Yuki. No matter what, I will never forget you. Ever. Not in a million years."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yuki hugged Chihiro, and both girls cried a bit. After a while, they cleaned each other up, and Yuki led Chihiro to the front door, where Shuichi was waiting.

"You two certainly took your time." He laughed. "You ready to go?"

Chihiro looked at Yuki, who nodded. Smiling, Chihiro looked back to Shuichi, and nodded to him.

"Okay then." He grinned "Stand back!"

Both girls did as they were told, and watched as Shuichi changed from his human form to his dragon form. It was an amazing sight to behold, as light shone around him, and then morphed his shape into that of a dragon. The light was then covered with bright, blood-red scales which glimmered in the sun. Tufts of dark brown fur, the same colour as his human form hair fluffed out down his back. The light dispersed, and the transformation was over.

"Wow." Chihiro said. She swore that Shuichi smiled at her.

"_Climb up onto my back." _He told her telepathically. Chihiro nodded, but turned to Yuki.

"I promise I won't forget you." She said, hugging the girl one last time.

"I won't forget you, either." Yuki nodded. She quickly reached behind her neck, and undid the locket that hung there. She took Chihiro's palm, and pressed the smooth gold into it. Chihiro looked up at her.

"I can't accept this. It's too precious to you."

"Please, take it. My mother's never coming back for me. But it doesn't matter, because I like living here."

Chihiro nodded in thanks, and hugged her again. She then turned, and climbed up onto Shuichi's back. He took off as soon as she wrapped her fingers into his fur.

It took a few moments to notice, but Chihiro finally realised she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, and swallowed.

"_Chihiro." _Shuichi thought to her. _"We're almost there. Get ready."_

Chihiro looked forwards, and surely enough she could make out the Bath house along the horizon.

"_We're almost there, Haku." _Chihiro thought to herself _"Hang on, just a little longer..."_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Haku jumped from his slumber and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked sleepily "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"She's coming." Haku whispered "She's alive, and she's coming!" A smile covered his face.

"What? Who's coming? It better not be Yubaba, I'll rip her nose off!" Rin was fully awake now, and she reached over and shook a still sleeping Serebi.

"Hmm?" Serebi mumbled.

"Time to get up, Serebi! Wakey Wakey!"

Serebi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No!" Haku almost yelled "It's not that witch! It's Chihiro! She's coming!"

Rin's eyes bulged.

"What? You're kidding me! She's dead! I thought we established this before, you stupid dragon! Stop trying to get Serebi's hopes up!"

"I'm not kidding, wench!" Haku yelled back "She's really coming here. Just wait and see!"

As if on cue, one side of the room blew inwards with a huge bang. Bits of wall and floor flew everywhere. Haku only just about got a shield up with his magic in time.

"What the hell!" Rin yelled over the noise. She glanced at the rubble. What had just happened?

Two figures suddenly appeared in the dust. One was tall and lanky, and the other was short. As the dust settled, it was clear as day who the shorter person was.

"Chihiro!" Rin yelled, running up to her and grasping her in such a strong hug Chihiro swore she heard her bones creak "You're alive! You're alive!" Chihiro felt little drops of moisture land on her head and wondered what they were until she realised that Rin was crying. Rin let go of her, and stepped back, wiping at her eyes.

Serebi snapped out of her daze from the blast, and ran up to her friend, grasping her into hug just like Rin had. Chihiro froze as she felt how skinny Serebi had gotten.

"You're alive!" Serebi cried, bursting into tears. She sobbed as Chihiro held her. "I really, truly thought you were dead!" Chihiro held onto her best friend until she had settled down. She passed Serebi to Rin, who hugged her and stroked her hair.

Chihiro turned to Haku.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They had changed colour slightly, and were now a darker shade of green. Instead of sparkling and being full of life, there was now a dull glint to his eye, a glint that was only fuelled by hatred. Chihiro stifled a shudder, and ran towards the dragon boy. He opened his arms, and she ran into them.

"Haku." She whispered "I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, not caring that Rin, Serebi and Shuichi were also there with them.

"Chi..." Haku whispered back "I knew you were alive. I could feel it... we have a connection, exactly like a dragon and his mate. In fact, what I am trying to say is you are like my mate. I am trying to say that I... I lo-"

Haku was cut short as the door to their prison was flung open. Chihiro sprung away from Haku as a very annoyed looking Yubaba stormed in.

"What in the name of all the Gods in the world is going on in here?" She screeched. She looked around the room. First, her eyes fell on the blown in wall. Then, she noticed Shuichi, who was stood by the rubble, trying to unearth the small table that had been in the middle of the room. Finally, she looked to Chihiro, standing next to Haku.

Yubaba's face turned red, then purple, then blue. Chihiro thought she was going to pass out when her face started to turn back to its normal colour.

"What on earth..." the witch growled and she turned to Chihiro "Happened here? Why is my wall blown in, why are you here, and why did you bring that _thing_ here?"

Chihiro opened her mouth to talk when Haku cut in.

"Don't you dare talk to her that in that way!" He shouted. Yubaba flinched, but didn't back down.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't tell _me_ what to do!"

"Everyone, quiet!" Shuichi yelled. Everyone shut up. Yubaba glared at him.

"You. What do you think you're doing here? I though I got rid of you when I got rid of your little pet. What was her name now? Lara? Lisa?"

"Laura. Her name **is**Laura. And you didn't get rid of her. She's alive." Shuichi walked right up to Yubaba, and grabbed her around the neck. Chihiro gasped as his hand got bigger so it could fit around her huge neck.

"Let go of me." Yubaba commanded, but Shuichi just laughed and tightened his grip. Yubaba started to gasp for air.

"You. Dragon." Haku said.

"Shuichi"

"Shuichi." Haku rolled his eyes "Don't let go. Kill her."

Chihiro gasped, and looked between him and the old witch. True, she was evil, and had tried to kill her and Haku multiple times, not to mention all her friends as well. But was it really justice enough to kill her? She had been nice sometimes.

Chihiro could tell time was running out for the witch. She was starting to throw bits of magic everywhere, taking out walls where ever she hit. But Shuichi held hard. If Chihiro was going to say something, she had to do it now.

But she didn't.

Finally, the witch stopped throwing magic, and stilled. Shuichi let go of her, and she dropped to the floor. Quickly, she was surrounded in a bright golden light, with turned Yubaba's still body into sparkles and carried her away, out of the room and into the sky.

It was over.

Yubaba was dead.

Haku was safe. They could leave. They would be alright. Serebi would recover. Shuichi could fin Laura again. Everyone would live happily ever after.

Haku turned to Chihiro, and took her hand.

"Now, let's continue where we left off." He leaned in towards her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. Chihiro blushed as Rin bust out laughing.

"I love you, Chihiro." He said. Chihiro smiled.

"I love you too."

Rin kept laughing, but calmed herself down a bit. Serebi laughed, and Shuichi smiled.

"We better get going." Shuichi said "We need to get back to the human world before anyone realises you're gone." His smile softened "And I can't wait to see Laura again... it's been so long... too long..."

Haku nodded, and then both turned into their dragon forms. Haku took Chihiro on his back, and Shuichi had Rin and Serebi. Together, the two dragons flew out from the bath house and towards the abandoned station.

When they landed, Haku and Shuichi transformed back into their human forms. They all linked hands, and travelled through the gate way, back to the human world.

They arrived back just as the sun was rising. Chihiro looked to Haku, slightly confused.

"The first time you came, time went by fast because you were not used to it." Haku explained. "But now, the time has gone by slowly. It is the same morning that we left, just now it is light. We better get back to your house."

"Wait." Shuichi said as the four started to walk off "Where am I supposed to go?"

Chihiro thought quickly, and then it hit her.

"You need to go to the uniform shop!" She exclaimed. When Shuichi looked at her, she explained "Laura's sister works there. If you wait outside until the shop opens, you can ask her to talk to Laura and get her to come down."

Shuichi nodded. Chihiro gave him the directions, and he set off.

The four friends waved goodbye to him, and then set off at a quick pace to Chihiro's house. They needed to get home before anyone woke.

Luckily, they reached her house just as her parents were stirring. They all raced as quietly as they could to their respective beds, and climbed into them. They weren't necessarily going to sleep, but as soon as Chihiro's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

She dreamed a long dream about _her_ green dragon.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Wow. That took forever and ever to write XD I'm sorry for my hiatus!

Oh, stay tuned for the epilogue XD


	25. Epilouge

Epilogue

Chihiro got up, and got dressed for school. It had been almost 6 months since their epic trip to the Spirit World, but now everything was back to normal.

Chihiro ran down the stairs, and picked up the mail. She flicked through, and stopped as she came to a lovely ivory envelope. It was addressed to her, so she opened it. Inside was a thick card, I nthe same ivory colour as the envelope.

"What's that?" A voice said behind her. She jumped, and turned to see her mother standing behind her.

Haku and Rin had moved out a few weeks after they got back into an apartment nearby. Since they didn't need to go back to the bath house, they had decided to stay here and act like humans.

It was kind of strange not to see them around the house, but Chihiro still got to see Haku after school.

"I don't know." Chihiro replied, and handed the rest of the letters to her mother. She walked with her letter to the kitchen ,and sat down at the table. She pulled the letter out of the envelope, and gasped.

_To Miss Chihiro_

_You are invited to witness the marriage of_

_Laura Samantha Tanaka_

_And _

_Shuichi Drake Yoshida_

_On the _

_16th of July 2012_

_At the Spirit Gate_

_Starting 12:30_

Chihiro beamed. So he had found her after all. It was so lovely that they finally got to be together.

Yuko walked in and looked over her shoulder at the letter.

"Who's Laura?" she asked politely. Chihiro turned to her, still smiling.

"She's the author of my favourite book, and also a dear friend." Chihiro answered. Yuko nodded, and wrote down the date of the wedding in her diary.

Chihiro ate breakfast, and ran to meet Serebi on the corner. Serebi was a much healthier weight now ,and you would of never guessed she had been put through everything she had been though.

"Hey Chi!" She laughed. "Did you get an invite to Laura and Shuichi's wedding? I did!"

"Yeah! It's really cool they finally got to be together, isn't it?" Serebi nodded. They walked to school chatting about what they were going to wear.

After the bell went, they went to homeroom and settled down. Miss Parker too roll call, and then spoke.

"Alright, settle down, class. Today we have a new student joining us! Now, please be kind to her. She is 15, but she will be joining this class because she has not been taught at all. Please make her feel welcome."

There was a knock on the door.

"Please, come in!" Miss Parker called. The door slid open, and the new girl walked in.

Chihiro's eyes went wide.

A pure white girl walked in. She was wearing heavy eyeliner around her dark green eyes, which had flecks of chocolate brown in them. Her dark brown hair was up in twin buns, held by some pins with flowers.

"Hello." The girl said. She turned to the class, and deliberately caught Chihiro's gaze. She smiled at her.

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Ikumi"


End file.
